Wrestlers Cause
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Mira is a plus size beautiful wrestler with no self esteem, what happens when she finds a friend in somebody least unexpected. Punk/ OC im putting thaat because im not him so idk how he would talk this is just for fun
1. Chapter 1 I am cut

**New fanfic**

**Title : Wrestlers cause**

**Characters: CM Punk and Made up Diva Mira**

**Genre: comfort/ hurt and Romance**

**Language: english**

**Rated: T for dark theme**

**Summary: Mira is a size 18 BEAUTIFUL diva with great wrestling skills but LOW self esteem, can she find comfort in a new friend? Cm punk ...**

**Chapter 1 **

**I am Cut**

**MIRA POV**

I walk down the backstage hallway, headed to the divas locker room. I open the door to find nobody else has arrived. I start brushing my hair, i looked at myself in the mirror.

'you are so ugly' i whispered to myself. I had my dream job but i still had no self esteem. I didnt have a problem going in the ring because i felt like somebody else but when im not in the ring i feel like myself again a size 18 female wrestler that nobody else wanted around. I constantly felt like a peice of crap, and every corner i turned I felt like i was being judged, or when i seen groups laugh feel like they are laughing at me, i never really feel secure.

I started getting into my wrestling gear, tho i would much rather a sweater and sweat pants to cover my body. I grabbed my pants and pulled them on, and grabbed my tank top, which was so tight in the chest it made it look like my boobs popped out the front a little bit.

As I started to take the curlers out of my hair, all the other Diva's started entering the locker room. I received a disgusted look from several of them but my friend Kelly came over and put her stuff beside mine.

"Hi Mira" She gave me a brief hug and flashed her 100 watt smile at me.

"Hey Kelly" I hugged her back, giving her a half smile.  
>"Come on, whats wrong? Why aren't you smiling?" She nudged me as she took of her sweater revealing the top part of her pink wrestling gear.<p>

"Just not in the mood today I guess," I said trying to be convincing giving her my full smile just so she would stop worrying.

"That's my girl," She said.  
>"So, we are fighting the Bella's tonight eh?" I said to her taking the rest of my curlers out of my brown black hair.

"Yes, and it says in the script we are supposed to win, so I'm glad on that part, I talked to Stephanie and I heard one of us is getting a story line very soon," Kelly informed me.

"There's a shocker, they'll probably turn one of us Heel like they did to Eve," was my response.

"I hope its you, you haven't really had a story line yet, except for the one we had a while back," She finished her mascara.

"I don't want one, I don't want anybody to be forced to work with me," I put my eye brow ring in, I decided on keeping my lip ring out since it was almost ripped out last week by one of the Bella's on PURPOSE!

"Whats wrong with working with you?" Kelly asked me.

"Whats not wrong?" Brie said nonchalantly, as Nikki giggled behind her.

Kelly went to yell at her I stopped her. 'She's not wrong, I'm gonna go for a walk," I grabbed my sweater, my match was later so I had time.

I considered going to catering, but hate eating in public, so I just went to see one of the trainers to talk about my recent leg injury, I had my head down and ear phones in when I bumped somebody and ended up on the ground, great another thing i hate doing, going for a sitting to standing in front of people.

I looked up to see Punk standing in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2 I am caught

**I just want to say THANK YOU! For anybody who read this, anybody who reviewed it, anybody who subscribed, THANK YOU!**

**MIRA POV**

_**I looked up to see Punk standing in front of me.**_

**" **I am so so so sorry," I said getting up, he had offered me his hand but i refused it, getting up on my own.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me curiously. I stared for a second, nobody had ever asked me that before, everybody always just shook me off, they would pretend

I didn't exist, witch I wish he was doing right now because, I felt so awkward having somebody that's not Kelly talk to me outside the Ring.

"Ya, I-I'm fine," I stuttered just above a whisper, I zipped up my sweater.

"I heard Stephanie wanted to talk to us, you wanna come see her with me?" He asked me.

"Umm, Okay," I pulled at my sweater trying to make it look baggier on me.

"Are you cold?" he asked me, I wish he would just walk quietly, nobody talked to me, everybody hated me, why is he acting so differently?

"No, I'm fine," I said this barely above a whisper again, I stopped playing with my sweater.

"Are you sure?" He was very curious and I did not like it.

"Yes," I said in a higher voice.

"Okay, your call," We continued walking, why was he even talking to me? Was he not worried somebody would catch him?

"Hi Guy's good to see you," Stephanie said as we walked into her office.

"Hello," We both said immediately.

"I just wanted to let you know that starting next week on Monday night Raw, you will both be put in a story line together.`` She looked at us.

"Sounds good Steph," Punk stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Um, okay, thank you Stephanie," I said and Followed Punk outside.

"I bettter go get ready for my Match Nice talking with you Mira," he told me and flashed a smile. This was some joke wasn't it, i was being punk'd by CM Punk.

"Bye Punk," i gave a short wave.

"Call me Phil," he said leaving the scene.

I bet his friends and him are laughing it up somewhere in the locker room.

I walked back down to the Diva locker room, my match was next I took of my sweater and headed to the Gorilla section.

"What took you so long?" Kelly asked me.

"I'll tell you later," I promised her.

We went out there, and we won our fight as scripted. I was always showered with applause from my fans, which was nice since I did not want to be Heel.

I was back in the locker room, I went to a stall to get changed, and came back out Kelly was waiting for me.

"So?" She said expectantly. Eve, and the Bella's were still in here, AJ and the rest had already left.

I did not want to say anything infront of them, they would hate me even more.

"I'll tell you in the car, ok?" I said, grabbing my bag.

We headed outside, but we were stopped by Punk, I mean Phil.

"Great match you guy's," he said to us, but he looked mostly at me.

"Thank you," I said, I looked over at Kelly who was smiling at me.

"I'll see you on Monday, oh and Here's the script for next week," He handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and started walking, I noticed him show his signature smirk.

Kelly said a quick goodbye unlike my rude self and followed me out.

"You and him hunh?" Kelly asked me.

"No." I stated, getting in the driver seat.

"Was he the reason you were gone so long?" She asked me as we drove off to the hotel.

"Yes, Stephanie wanted to see us, I'm the Diva getting a new storyline and it's with him, thats why we got our scripts early," I told her.

"I'm so happy for you!" She said giving a little happy dance.

"Thanks," is all I said but what felt like sayign was, this is terrible one more reasone for someone to dislike me, or it was terrible he was beign forced to work with me.

"I think he likes you," Kelly said as we pulled up to the hotel.

"No." I said flat out.

"What why not?" She asked me.

"because people don;t like me you are my only friend, and I don't need a guy to make me happy, I'll die alone with seven cats," I told her.

She laughed, but I was half serious, but I went along with it so she wouldn`t notice.

I walked uo to my hotel, I sat in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror.

`You are worthless," I told myself.

I pulled the razor out of my bag, and I cut.


	3. Chapter 3 I am kissed

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Btw, sooo... bear with me on the grammar in this chapter, i wrote it on my ipod in art class : )**

I woke up the next morning, tired and frustrated. I couldn't stop thinking about Phil, I wish he would stop trying to

quote on quote punk me, atleast thats what I think he was doing.

I looked at the scars on my left arm, it was deep last night, I knew the scar would last, but it would be a way to remind me how

ugly I am.

I grabbed my athletic tape and taped up my wrists, so nobody could see, especially on tv.

I got changed into some jeans and my Skrillex T-shirt, and a hoodie and was off to meet kelly for breakfast.

"Aren;t you going to order anything?" She asked me as he pancakes were put infront of her.

"No that's okay my coffee will do," I sipped it, there wasn't enough sugar, but I knew if i put anymore, it would be too much.

"Suit yourself," She said.

"Hey girl's," Said none other then Phil himself as Kelly was finishing her pancakes.

"You stalking us now?" Kelly said jokingly.

"Nope, this is my hotel, I'm room 230," He told us.

"Oh cool Mira is 231, and I am 340," Kelly stated.

" so we are neighboors hunh?" he winked at me , actually winked at me, i didnt know what to think, was this another joke?

" please excuse me" kelly said leaving the table.

Phil sat down, i figured i had to confront him , as much as i didnt want to i didnt wanna b made fun of , even though it happens daily without my knowing.

" look i dont know why you are being so nice to me but if its because you are trying to play a joke on me i dont find it very funny and i guess what im saying is we can work together but if you are talking to me as a joke-" he cut me off.

" Why would i do something like that?" he asked me touchin my hand i pulled back.

" thats what anybody else would-" i was cut off yet again.

" ready to go?" Kelly came back.

" yes," i chocked out, i felt the tears stinging in my eyes, i left before he could see one fall basically running out to the car.

I found myself bawling, and the worst part was i actually thought i liked him! I mean i had only talked to him twoce and i always see him around but something attracted me to him and now... I went for my razor but Kelly came in the car.

" what happened on there? " she asked me.

" nothing lets just go," i tarted driving.

" he likes you," kelly told me.

" Im not going over this again," i said as we arrived to a home show.

I got dressed and threw my johging pants over my wrestling gear and since it was warm out i left my top gear go wihout eing covered.

I walked doen the hallway when i passed phils locker room just as he was comming out. Great just what i wanted NOT.

" can i talk to you?" he asked me when he opened the door and saw me there.

I walked into his lockerroom looking around.

I sat down on the couch and he sat beside me.

"look i just want you to know that I am not using you as a prank I am not trying to poke fun at you I genuinley want to be around you," he told me he touched my hand slightly.

"I am sorry i said those things," i said whispering.

" You had said that anybody else would, why do u think that? " he asked me.

" i need to go," i told him getting up to leave.

"Wait!" he grabbed my wrist and i realized my wrist tape was falling down and one of my scars was revealed.

"What is that?" he asked, He started un wrapping my wrist, tears falling down my face.

"Dont," i said as he finished unwrapping my athletic tape from my wrist. He gungerely touched my scars, " what is this?" he asked me continuously putting his fingers over my scars.

I tried to pull away, he wrapped his hand around my wrist, i winced because it still hurt.

"Mira..." he looked at me, i was crying now, I was embarassed.

"I-I need to g-go!" I said I went for his door, he got up and stood infront of me.

"Let me go!" I demanded, the first time, I ever, ever asserted myself infont of somebody, and it didn't work.

'Why, why would you do this?" He asked me.

'It, It was just an accident, I fell, its only on one arm, I tripped," I told him, tears still flowing.

He looked down on me like he knew I was lying.

He took my other wrist and un wrapped it revealing the worse scars.

"I need to go Phil!" I went for the door again.

"You aren't leaving until you tell me what's going on, why and how did this happen?" He asked me.

"I-I," i collapsed into his arms, I never felt like this around anybody, comfortable to just let them touch me.

He held me tight, "Shh, we can figure this out," He pulled me onto the couch.

'I'm a terrible person!" I whispered.

"No you aren't," He told me.

"I am so insecure, everybody hates me, I am so... fat!" I said.

He pulled me back, he looked me in the eye.

"You are not fat, you are beautiful," He held my face.

"I don't beleive you," I said , he still held my face in his hands.

He mooved closer and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4 I am headed to Chicago

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Btw, sooo... bear with me on the grammar in this chapter, i wrote it on my ipod in art class : )**

_He mooved closer and kissed me._

I kissed him back, I pulled away.

"You are beautiful, and Mira please I want to help you and I want to be with you," He said.

"Phil," I touched my hand over his arm tattoo's, focusing on the lightning bolt.

"I have a match in five minutes, I wish I didn't please be here when I come back, I know you don't have one tonight," He held my hand.

"I promise," i said, He walked out.

PHILL POV

I walked down the hallway when I heard Barret talking to Rhodes.

"Poor guy has to do a storyline with that hippo," Rhodes said.

"I know, I dont even know why she works here she's not even pretty," Barrett agreed.

I lost it and attacked Rhodes from behind. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" I screamed punching his face in.

"Get off him Punk before you get suspended!" Cena came up from behind me and pulled me off, my nostrils were flarring, I wcould feel the wind brush past my lip ring.

"I catch you talking about her like that again, you wont get so lucky," I threatened him.

"Punk, your match is up, your fighting Wade!" The guy from the Gorilla cage yelled, Punk knew he was gunna win thats what the script said, so he was gunna let loose.

MIRA POV

I layed down on the couch all the crying had tired me out, I don't know what I was going to say to him.

I had found a blanket and curled up in it, I found myself passing out on the couch.

PUNK POV

I finished my match, I left Barret bleeding, I thought I should make the show more entertaining for the people who payed their hard earned money to watch us, so I went back stage and took the cap and gown I had found in the old locker room and I went out to the ring and made a poem off the top of my head.

When I went back to my lcoker room to shower, Mira was curled up on the couch sleeping, I noticed my hat had either fallen over her eyes or she had puposely put it there to keep the light out of her face.

I went to the bathroom and showered I can out and noticed mira's phone was going crazy. I picked up to see Kelly had called 10 times and she was in the midst of calling right now. I answered it.

"Mira's phone," I answered smirking.

"Phil?" Kelly asked.

"Mira is a sleep on my locker room couch, I'll bring her to her hotel don;t worry about her she is in safe hands," I said to Kelly.

"Okay where was she all day though?" She asked me.

"Kelly did you know?" I asked her.

"Did I know what?" She asked.

"never mind," I hung up.

"Mirabelle," I shook her sweetly.

"Hmm, what? Oh my gosh!" She sat right up.

"It's okay Mira, I'll bring you to your hotel, I'll just let you wake up first," I told her.

"Okay," She yawned, stretching her arm's I noticed her shirt rise up, and I say more scars, I broke inside.

"C'mon," I grabbed our stuff and we headed ot the car.

"All my stuff is in Kellys room, I signed out of the hotel yesterday!" She grabbed her head.

"You can stay in my room," I said.

"okay," She sighed.

We got to the hotel and headed up to my floor.

"I'll take the couch," Mira headed for it.

'there is no reason we can't share the bed, I wont try anything," He smirked at me.

"Okay," I got changed in the bathroom and went to the bed.

MIRA POV

When I woke up it took me a second to realize the events of yesterday.

I saw Punk sleeping beside me, he didn't have his lip ring in he must take out it to sleep.

"Good Morning," He looked at me.

"Morning," I said.

We went to breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

"Your not eating? Please eat." He said as the pancakes were set infront of him.

"No thank You," I said sipping my tea.

"I have a flight to Chicago today, I'm staying for four days before we go back Sunday for RAW, I want you to come with me, I want you to meet my best friend Scott, and I just want to help you," He told me.

"You- You want to spend time with me?" I asked.

"Why do you sound so suprised?" He asked me.

"because this is new to me, I've always been out casted, and just to have someone thats not Kelly actually want to be around me... I just.." I sighed.

"I want to help you through your cutting, I want to help you stop," He told me grabbing my hand.

"I would like that," I gave a weak smile.

"I want you to be happy, and I guess when your ready I would like to be with you," he said.

"Sincerely?" I asked, I felt like a highschool girl with a huge crush.

"Yes," He told me.

"Do you think I cant get past this?" I pointed to my wrists.

"I think you are strong enough, I know you can," he said.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Two updates in one day! Friggen rights! So, i listened to a cotl cabana podcast with punk, and I plan on using a couple stories he told in that and in interviews to make this tory interesting review with IDEAS!**


	5. Chapter 5 I am stalked

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**KatieWoo thank you soooooo much, Anybody who reviewed thank YOU! Anybody who subscribed or read this THANK YOU**

"I think you are strong enough, I know you can," he said.

"But how do you know?" I asked.

"This is a story for another time C'mon, let's go to the airport, all our stuff is in the rental car," He left a 20 on the table and we left.

"You are going to love Chicago," He told me, smiling as we took our luggage out of the car and headed inside.

"I bet I will," I said.

We grabbed my ticket and we were stopped by this young girl.

"Excuse me!" She ran right up infront of us.

"Hello," Phil gave a smile to the little girl.

She was soo excited, it looked like he had made her day.

"Would you pwease take a piwcturwe wif me? I am youwr biggewst fan!" She smiled.

"Of course!" He went with her to see her family, hte mom had trouble working the camera and kept taking video's it was hilarious.

"Where are you guys headed?" Phil asked the father.

"Canada," he had answered.

"Why? Canada sucks!" Phil said to them.

"just our yearly vaction," The mom said.

"Enjoy yourselves," Phil said, and we started walking to the place to board.

Then unexpectedly he turned around.

"Anybody who just saw that DO NOT ask me who I am," He yelled, and we continued boarding the plane.

"What was that about?" I asked as we sat down in our first class seats.

"It seems like everytime, something like that happens, people like to bother me and rudely too, so I jsut make sure to let them know to fuck off," he winked at me.

I laughed, it was suprising how relaxed I was around him.

I looked around and everybody was starring at us, I felt so vulnerable, They are probably thinking how ugly I am, or think about how fat I am.

I looked around people were still starring.

I shouldn't make these people look at me, I am too ugly.

"Mira whats wrong?" Phil asked me.

"Everybody is starring," I said to him.

"That's okay, let them who cares what they think?" he asked me.

"They are probably thinking about how ugly I am," I told him, I had never felt comfortable admitting that to anybody before, it was amazing how much I felt I could trust him.

He shook his head at me. "You are far from ugly, you are beautiful," he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thank you," I sighed.

When we got to his house in Chicago, we sat on the couch channel surfing.

He started lifting up my sleeve to reveal my wrists.

"Mira, I want you to trust me," he said, I stared at his tatto'd hand.

"Why did you hurt yourself?" He asked me, lifting up my sleeve some more.

"Because, I hurt so bad inside, and when i cut..." I swallowed back tears.

"I can concentrate on the pain on my skin instead of the pain in my heart" I felt a tear run down my face i swiped it away.

"I hear what they say, the Diva's, most of the superstars, i hear it when they think I don't, the names.. I know I don't deserve the oportunity I've been given, and so do they.." I stopped and looked at him, actually looked at him.

He was wearing a wifebeater which perfectly revealed all his Tatto's, the flowers, his pepsi sign.

"I want ot help you get through this, I want you to know something, When I do those B.A star campaigns, I'm not kidding when I say I was bullied my whole life. I know how you feel, I feel a need to help you because I think if i don't I couldn't live with myself," He said wipping tears from my face.

"Thats Terrible," Was all I could say.

"I know, but Mira, honestly I can only help you if you want my help," He told me taking my hand.

" I do, and to be honest being around you... I am already feeling better," I told him.

"I'm glad," he moved in and kissed me. I was shocked he had only done this once before.

I kissed him back, It felt weird to be kissing somebody again...this continued for a while when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it," I said going to get up.

"Okay," he said.

I walked to the door opening it, when I seen a tall muscular man standing before me.

"Hey! Is Punk home?" He asked me.

"Hey Scott!" Phil came up behind me.

I moved out of the way feeling shy.

"Whats up?" Phil asked.

"I guess your not gunna invite me in eh?" Scott had asked.

"nah man I'm too much of an ass, No I'm just kidding come in," he moved so Scott could come in and he closed the door.

"Scott this is Mira," Phil wrapped his arm around me.

"Hello Mira," He went to shake my hand, I flinched away, then looked at him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said i continued eyeing him.

"You too Hun," He smiled warmly at me, the name hun haunted me.

"Watch my girl Scott," Phil laughed as we walked back into the living room.

"My apologies," Scott sat accross from us.

"You staying for supper?" Phil asked Scott.

"Why the hell not? What are we having?" Scott asked.

"I can go make something," I said shyly.

"No , I ordered a pizza while you were changing, it should be here soon," Phil told me.

"I'll be right back," I got up and walked to the guest room i was staying in.

I grabbed my cell Phone, six missed calls.

I called the number.

"Hello Mirabelle," I heard a scary husky voice answer.

"Stop calling me," I said feircley into the phone.

"Why?" He asked me, I could hear hiim chuckle.

"because I can protect myself now!" I whispered in an angry tone.

"I see you on TV every Monday night sweet heart, its all fake you can't do a damn thing," His voice making chills run down my spine.

"just leave me alone!" I said.

"Oh Mira you don't understand, I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to have you back," He said.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled into the receiver, hoping to God Phil didn't hear me.

Phil POV

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard mira yell.

"What the fuck," I got up and ran down the hallway to the guest room and saw Mira holding her Cell Phone to her head, she looked at me, the look on her face killed me inside almost more the her cuts did.

I ripped the phone out of her hand.

"Who the fuck is this!" I said into the receiver.

"Your worst nightmare," There was an evil chuckle, and all I heard was dial tone.

"what the hell!" Scott said standing in the doorway.

"I need to leave, I'm sorry," Mira tried to get past me I grabbed her by her tops of her arms.

"Who was that!" I demanded, she was shacking.

"I think I should leave, Phil the pizza is on the counter," Scott left us alone.

MIRA POV

"there is something very important I never told you," I said quietly.

"I'm waiting," he said.

"I've only had one boyfriend before you, and he was violent, and I put up with it for so long... and He is the re- re-reason I am always thinking such horrible things about myself," I told him.

'We are going to hunt down that bastard!" He promised me.

"he said he would find me!" I said panicking.

"he said he watched me every Monday on Raw, and that-" he cut me off.

" I don;t give a fuck about what he does, Youa re never leaving my side, I wont let him get you!" He pulled me into him.

'promise?" i asked him.

"I swear!" he hugged me tighter.

Just then a I heard a window smash.


	6. Chapter 6 I am inneedof a window repair?

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**KatieWoo thank you soooooo much, Anybody who reviewed thank YOU! Anybody who subscribed or read this THANK YOU. Anybody with Ideas for future chapters PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Just then a I heard a window smash._

MIRA POV

"The hell is happening now! Mira hide," He let go of me, and walked out the door.

I went for the obvious and hid under the bed, I placed myself so i could still see a little.

"Are you f**king kidding me?" Phil came back into the room, I could see his feet I could tell he was holding something.

I got up from under the big bed, and I couldn't help but notice Phil laughing, while holding a Brick.

"Umm... Why are you holding a brick?" I asked him.

"Look, friggen prankster kids think they are cool," he showed me.

The brick read ' Need a window repair? Call 234 1567 8901'

"I was so scared for a second, but I must admit that i kind of funny," I said giving him a smile.

"Effing kids, are you okay?" He put the brick down.

"I think so, I'm honestly just tired and I think I owe Scott an apology," i told Phil.

"He'll be okay," He told me.

"I'm really tired, but honestly I'm scared to be alone," I told him, looking down at the floor.

"Would you like to stay in my room?" He asked me lifting my chin up to look him in the eye.

"Would it bother you?" i asked him nervously.

"Not at all c'mon it's just down the hall," he took my hand and we walked down the well decorated hallway.

"You can go get changed first," He motioned me to his bathroom.

I walked in and noticed how nice it was. His house wasn't what I expected at all, it was nice and small, it wasn't huge like you'd expect somebody with lots of money to have. His house was two bedrooms, two bathroom, two floor home.

Everything in the house was clean and wasn't too bright or dark or anything it seemed just right to me.

I changed into jogging pants and a T-Shirt, and I put my hair up in a bun, the headed back into the room.

Phil was laying on the bed, just in Pajama bottoms I took a second to look at his tatto's, I loved the colours. His straight edge one on his stomach hit me the most because, I knew how much being straight edge meant to him.

"See somethign you like?" he asked me smirking.

I blushed and got into the bed laying down, it was so comfortable.

"Good night," I said to him.

"Good night," He kissed me on the cheek.

I woke up later, my head on Phils chest, this moment felt so perfect...

**A/N: Okay so PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS TO MAKE STORY BETTER, PLEASE**

**I WANT YOUR FEED BACK, BECASUE I WANT YOU TO BE APART OF MY STORY : )**


	7. Chapter 7 I am a flashback

**A/N : Okay so I know I get atleast 100 hits on each chapter, because I have a hit counter thingy ma bobber, sooo I would like atleast 10 reviews on this chapter or I wont update k? k… : )**

**Oh, I also DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Mira POV

"You have really pretty eye's" He told me after we had woke up, neither of us had moved since waking up.

"So do you," I responded, I took this chance to really look at his eye's, they were perfect hazel. I traced the bags under his eye's so softly. "Why don't you sleep?" I asked him curiously dropping my hand from his face.

"I have insomnia, last night, I watched you sleep for about three hours," He laughed at himself.

"I bet I drool don't I?" I hid my face in the pillow, I felt ashamed of myself. I embarassed myself, I don't even know why I- my thoughts were cut short.

"No, you don't, you look angelic when you sleep," He played with my hair.

I just smiled up at him. "I love your smile," He told me.

"I love your smile too-" I was about to continue my sentence when my phone on the night stand went off.

"It's probably kelly," was all I said before going to pick it up.

I didn't even look at the caller ID before pickig it up.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Mirabelle good morning," That voice that voice that haunted me.

Flashback: I was 20 and he was 25 … "Why isn't this house clean!" He yelled at me. "I was grocery shopping and Christmas shopping all day," I had replied. "Buying what junk food so you can continue to be ugly!" He yelled at me, he had me pushed up against a wall. "Please calm down, I'll do it all tomorrow, I – I just had errands to run was all," I put my hands on his chest and he swatted them away. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" He groweld smacking me in the fance, I fell to the ground. He continued to hit me and punch me.

End of flashback.

"I told you I can defend myself now, so leave me ALONE!" I screamed this time, I couldn't help it, all my fear all my hurt all my anger came back, I threw my phone at the wall, it smashed.

"Babe," He pulled me into him. "I need to use the bathroom," I got up, grabbed my purse and headed to the bathroom.

I locked the door and sat in the bath tub,

I pulled out my razor from my bag, I needed to get away from this pain, the pain in my emotions was too much for me to handle, I cut, after I had told myself I wouldn't anymore, I did.

I cut deep.

The blood fell onto my jogging pants and into the bath tub. I had cut deeper then I planned.

"Mira," Phil knocked on the door. I was crying hard at this point, I don't understand why anymore.

"I'll be out- s-s-soon," I chocked back some tears.

"Mira I will kick this door down if you don't open it in five seconds," He told me.

I got up, hid my wrist and opened the door.

"I'm just using the toilet can I have a minute?" I asked him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He forced the door open, first his eyes hit the tub, it had drips of blood, then my pants. He grabbed my hand, blood dripping onto his hand.

"Mira," He opened the medicine cabinet and tapped up my wrist. When he was done he looked at me.

"I want to help you," He told me. "Next time you want to do this to yourself please, tell me and I will help you,"

After all these years of feeling alone, and feeling hated and feeling ugly and gross to myself, I sat here with someone that wanted me…


	8. Chapter 8 I am arguing over an eggroll

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**KatieWoo thank you soooooo much, Anybody who reviewed thank YOU! Anybody who subscribed or read this THANK YOU. Anybody with Ideas for future chapters PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

After all these years of feeling alone, and feeling hated and feeling ugly and gross to myself, I sat here with someone that wanted me…

" I promise, next time I feel this way you will be the first person I contact," I said giving him a huge hug. We stayed in that position for what seemed like forever when he pulled back.

"I think if we don't clean up that blood soon, it's going to stain," he informed me with a smirk. "I think you might be right," I replied laughing with him.

"Phil, one of the things I like about you is that, after something so... serious you can make me laugh," i told him as we started cleaning out the tub together.

"I try," He replied with a cocky smile.

We continued cleanign until it was spotless. "I think we did a damn good job," Phil looked at me sitting on his knee's. "I think so too," I said.

"I have a tatoo appointment to touch up my chest peice," He got up and gave me his hand which i refused and stud up myself, I still wasnt comfortable in my own skin enough to allow myself to put my weight in anybody's hands...

"That sounds like fun," We walked into the bedroom and I started making the bed. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked helping me with the black sheets.

"I would love to, what time?"

"Well I would say we could leave in about an hour," He said grabbing a shirt from his drawr and pulling it over his head.

"Okay, I'll go get changed," I said walking down the hallway into the guest room where all my clothes were. "PHIL!" I screamed dropping to the floor.

"Whats wrong!" He ran into the room stopping before he could run into me.

"What the Hell!" He yelled , my suit case lay on my bed EMPTY.

"I thought- I thought you were awake all night? How did this happen?" I cried bowing my head to my chest.

"Mira, i didn't hear a thing, who the f**k would do this!" He walked around the room looking fro any other evidence. "That's it I'm calling the Police!" He walked out looking for his phone, as I just sat there, shock running through me.

I waited there for about 15 minutes and he came back and sat down beside me.

He put his arm around me. "Look, I think we should stay with Colt tonight, I let the police know that they can come look around when we come back, look's like you'll just have to borrow some clothes," He told me.

There was no way in hell, that was happening, nope , no, not even close, that would just make me feel even more self concious.

"I wear lots of my clothes bigger then I should, C'mon," He tried to pull me up.

"No, I'll just go buy somethign when you get your tatto's done," I said to him.

"Look, I'll call Scott to go to the store and bring you by some new clothes then we will go okay?" Phil rubed my arm. That made me more comfortable.

"I'll feel better about that," I said truthfully.

"Okay, and later we will go shopping for clothes that you can leave in my room when you stay here next time," He winked at me.

I laughed He always made me feel better.

I sat down stairs drinking coffee, when I heard a knock on the door. "I got it don't move," Phil ran down the stairs in boxers and wet hair. "Did you just get out of the shower?" I asked laughing at him. "Yes," He laughed with me, his laugh being music to my ears.

"Scott, Thank you so much!" Phil said, him and Scott walked through the door. They were carrying a Torrid and a hot topic bag. "Scott i want to apologize for last night," I said sheepishly. "No worrie's here you go darling," He handed me the bag.

"Thank you," I shook his hand, and before I could tell, He had pulled me into a quick hug.

"I'm going to finish changing now..." Phil walked back upstairs.

I took a t-shirt out of the hot topic bag, there was a cartoon girl and it said fight like a girl on it. "It's Emily the strange, I thought you would like it," He said grabbing himself a plate of whatever was in the fridge. "I've never heard of her but thank you none the less," I replied putting it back in the bag, there was some converse and a pair of skinny jeans also in the bag, something I've never worn before.

"Sorry fi you don't like the clothes, I dont really know your style," He shrugged sitting down to eat some left over cold pizza. "No its fine, some clothes are better then no clothes," I remarked. "What happened?" He asked pointing to my blood stained pants.

Before I could answer Phil came back down stairs. "You can go change now if you want," He said, he looked like he was helping me avoid the question. I gave him a grateful smile and headed upstairs.

I gingerly closed the door and changed into the shirt and pants, I put a quick brush through my hair, I had an elsatic around my wrist but I decided to keep my hair down. I tied up the new shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. This is a look i wasn't used to but I definetly liked it.

I walked down stairs to see Phil stealing an eggroll from Scott's plate. "Hey, I warmed this up," Scott swatted Phil's hand away. "I ordered it," Phil said staring him down. "So who paid for it?" I asked stopping at the bottom of the stairs, they both turned their heads to look at me. Scott immediatley noticed Phil was no longer arguing and licked the eggroll.

PHILS POV

Cabana and I were arguing over some damn eggroll, when mira came down the stairs, I had completley forgot about everything I was doing, she looked beautiful. He hair fell perfectly past her shoulders, and the clothes Scott bought her fit her perfectly. She was stunning.

"Mine now," Scott said licking the eggroll. "Ass Hole," I said grunting. Mira laughed her musical laugh and walked to stand beside me. "How are you feeling?" i asked her wrapping my arm around her shoulder and Cabana stuffed the rest of the eggroll in his mouth.

"I'm a little sore, but it's nothign I havent felt before," She motioned to her wrapped wrists, I saw a twinge of gilt in her eye's. "are you ready to leave soon?" I asked kissing her cheek. 'Where you headed?" Scott asked putting the plate in the dishwasher. "Going to get my pepsi Tattoo touched up, You comming?"

"Nah Man, making a podcast with Bryan today, I'll see you later though," he told me.

"where you doing the podcast?" I asked him, I had told him about the hotel where Mira and i were staying tonight.

"Not a clue," Cabana answered.

'Shocker, go do it at the Hotel where Mira and I are staying," I wrote down all the information.

"Oh and Cabana!" I yelled from the door.

'Yeah!" he asnwered.

"Don;t forget to lock up," I yelled closing the door smirking to myself.

MIRA POV

We got into the car and left to the parlour.

When we got there he opened my door for me and i stepped out. "Before we go in there is something I'd like to ask you," He said to me as we stood beside his car, "What's that?" I asked pushign my hair out of my face, it was friggen windy.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking a bit shy.

"You'd be the one to ask me infront of a tattoo parlour," I joked.

"i mean I know you have had lots of guy trouble in the past, but I am different I might be hot headed but I would NEVER hit a woman," he told me sincerity flashed in his eyes.

"of course I will," i said smiling at him.

I was in complet shock fo course I mean, feeling alone for so long and feeling disgusted with myself and feeling jsut unwanted and ugly, and now... I felt truley wanted.


	9. Chapter 9 I am Helped

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**KatieWoo thank you soooooo much, Anybody who reviewed thank YOU! Anybody who subscribed or read this THANK YOU. Anybody with Ideas for future chapters PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_I was in complet shock fo course I mean, feeling alone for so long and feeling disgusted with myself and feeling jsut unwanted and ugly, and now... I felt truley wanted._

We walked into the parlour hand in hand, Phil had opened the door for me and I it made a small chime.

"Hello, I'm here for an appointment," Phil said walking up to the black and gold desk, where a short woman sat, she didn't look like she had any tattoo's except for one on her wrist.

"Phil!" She shot up and ran around to give him a huge hug. "Hey Caroline," He hugged her back. "How's it going? I should have known you'd be comming in, Your reservation is under Fluffy, why is that?" She asked smirking at him. "Because I wanted me comming here to be a suprise for you," He laughed at her.

I just stood there, she was sooo beautiful, immediatley started feeling self concious. "Caroline this is my girlfriend Mira," He pulled me into him, Caroline stepped back. "You guys are very cute," She smiled and gave me her hand. "Nice to meet you," I shook her hand, "You too," I responded shyly.

"Alrighty, let me go get Jacob to do your tattoo touch up and I'll be right back," She walked to the back of the shop.

"How do you know her?" I asked shyly, looking up at him, he was way taller then me. "Childhood friend, she helped me through alot growing up," He told me squeezing my hand.

"Hey, Phil you can coem back here," The man who I guessed was Jacob waved him back. "I can wait here," I said going to sit down. "nonsense," he took my hand and went back there. "Hello," Jacob shook my hand and then went to put his gloves on. I sat down on a black chair beside Phil, who handed me his shirt, then laid down.

After about two hours we were done, and left.

"Where are we headed now?" i asked him as we got into the car.

"Back to the house the police will be there soon to check everythign out," He told me, we started driving.

We got to the house, and I got to the door before Phil and it wasn't locked so i went inside. "Scott probably forgott to lock up, Idiot," he muttered.

Few minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. "Please come in," Philt old thepolice officers. One was about as Tall as Phil very muscular, and the other was a tiny muscular man about my height.

"So could you explain to us what happened?" The Tall man said. Looking between us.

"Well, first off, her ex boyfriend has been calling her threatening her, and this morning we woke up and everythign was taken from the guest room," Phil told them.

"How long has he been calling you with these threats?" The officer asked me, in a voice that sounded like I could trust him. "Since I broke up with him," I said, Phil wrapped his arm around me. "How long ago was that?" he asked the obvious follow up question.

"Two years ago, but he used to only call me once a month, but recently its been once a week and more recently once a day" I chocked out, Phil just stared at me, shcoked.

"How long were you with him?" This time it was Phil who asked me. "Three years," I whispered. "Was he ever violent towards you in the relationship?" The officer asked me. "Not for the first two years, i thought he loved me... then he started drinking anddoing drugs, and he-" I cut myself off I couldn't continue.

"Could you jsut go look upstairs for any evidence?" Phil said kind of rudely to the officers. "Yes sir," They went up the stairs. I was trying so hard to hold back my tears. "I want- I want to," I got out, and tried to reach for my bag, he held me back, I tried to shake him off. "Let me go, i deserve it," whispered to him, he continued to hold me back to the couch. "No." He said firmly. "I deserve it," I said to him still struggling to get away from his grasp. "I will not let you hurt yourself for some ass hole who thinks he can ruin your life and get away with it," He continued to hold me back.

Just then the police officers came down stairs, Phil refused to let go of me. "Sir, I would advise you to let go of the young woman," The taller man said calmly. "Okay, I'll tell you what happens when I let go of her, She gets up, She goes to her purse, She pulls out a razor and harms herself because that bastards makes her think she deserves it!" Phil basically yelled the end of that at the officer.

"Here is the number of a counsellor," He put it on the coffe table. "We are bringing evidence to the investigators, you will have information within a week," The officers left.

"Are you done?" Phil asked loosening up his grip on me. "Yes," i sighed.

"good because our scripts came in today," he winked at me.

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10 I am a short script

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**KatieWoo thank you soooooo much, Anybody who reviewed thank YOU! Anybody who subscribed or read this THANK YOU. Anybody with Ideas for future chapters PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_"good because our scripts came in today," he winked at me._

"Finally," Was I all i managed to say, He got up gently and I sat back into the couch. "We should read these at the hotel," he told me, picking them up. "I think that would be a good idea, lets go get signed in," I replied, grabbing my sweater and we headed out the door.

We got to the hotel and got our room. "It's the presidential suit," He told me clicking the button for the elevator. "Thats too expensive" I said shaking my head. "When your CM Punk, and the manager is one of your best friends it doesn't cost that much, plus Scott is already in there doing his podcast with Danielson," Phil informed me as we entered the elevator, I chuckled.

We got into the room, Punk shouted some obscenities at Scott and Bryan making them laugh , as I found my way aruond the hotel room.

"Here ya go," Phil threw my script on the table closest to me.

"Thank you kind sir," I smiled.

"We have to get on that plane early tomorrow morning, did you want a wake up call or do you just want to set an alarm?" he asked me, as he absent mindedly touched my unwrapped wrist, his fingers brushed over every bump of where I had cut previously.

"I'll set my ipod Alarm," I told him skipping through the script to our part. "Sounds good, he put his head on my shoulder.

The script read:

_Diva's Mira and AJ-Lee just finished their match for Diva's Championship, finishing with Mira winning. AJ-Lee's boyfriend on screen Daniel Bryan (bryan danielson) is to enter the ring after watching the ring and yell, rude and obnoxious things at Mira (Words of his choosing as long as PG). Then CM Punk (phil Brooks) is to coem out defending Mira, startign their on screen relationship._

"So, I guess we need to decide what needs to be said between the four of us before hand then?" I said, exhaling for air, I held my breath while reading the whole thing.

"I guess so, must not be that hard since bryan is in the other room, I'll talk to him when he's done with Cabana," Phil said to me.

"Mira, the whole time that we have been here together, you haven't eaten a thing, please eat," Phil pulled me up from the couch.

"I have eaten you just haven't seen me," I said shyly. "I don't like people watching me eat," I explained when he raised his eyebrow at me.

"You silly girl," he told me.

"Thanks for letting me use your hotel room," Cabana said him and Bryan entered teh living room area of the hotel room.

"Did you get the script?" Bryan asked sitting down beside me, along with Scott he was a close friend of mine.

"We did, and I knew we were getting a storyline, I'm just not used to the writters giving us free speech with what we say," Phil told him chuckling a little.

"I know and honestly, I don't have much bad to say about Mira or you, maybe AJ will help me, I need tog o ba bye," Bryan left walking out the door.

"F**k sakes," Was all Phil said.

'Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, look I'm going to order some room service, Cabana will you be joining us?" Phil asked him. I was getting a bad vibe from him... I didn't like it.

"No sir, got myself a date," He winked and left.

I wen to mine and Phils bedroom and somethign hit me like cold water.


	11. Chapter 11 I am thankful

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**KatieWoo thank you soooooo much, Anybody who reviewed thank YOU! Anybody who subscribed or read this THANK YOU. Anybody with Ideas for future chapters PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Anyless tehn 5 reviews for this chapter I will NOT update, because this story is getting 400+ hits a day, and i dont see the reason for no reviews.**

_I went to mine and Phils bedroom and somethign hit me like cold water._

"He took my fucking wrestling gear," I whispered to myself. "Fuck!" I swore under my breath. I picked uo my phone and decided to call Kelly, maybe she knew some body who made wrestling gear within a day.

"Hello?" She answered gleefully.

"Hey Kelly," I said to her, I was about to give her my reason for calling when she interrupted me.

"Mira where have you been? I miss you, I haven't seen you forever! Are you going to be at Raw tomorrow night?" I had all these questions flung at me.

"I'm in Chicago, and Yes I am thats actually why I'm calling," I admitted to her.

"Why the hell are you in Chicago?" She asked me curiously.

"Listen thats not important, do you know anybody that could make me ring gear for tomorrow nights show?" I asked chewing on my lip nervously, shit was going to hit the fan if I get to the arena without gear.

"How is the fact that you are in Chicago not important?" She demanded. I mentally smacked myself, why couldn't she just answer my question?

"Can you get me ring gear for tomorrow or not kelly please, I really need some! I can't show up tomorrow without any!" I said all in one breath.

"Calm down sweetie, Yes I will have your ring gear for tomorrow nights show," She told me, soothing me through the phone, just barely having me avoid a panick attack.

"Thank you, so so much!" I said greatfully to her, I felt like a brick was just lifted off of me.

"Mira are you in here?" Phil called from the kitchen area of the hotel room.

I moved my face away from the receiver, "Yeah!" I called back.

"Is that CM Punk?" Kelly asked me. Shit.

"Yes, yes it is, look I will explain EVERYTHING to you tomorrow after the show ok?" I told her, I started feeling self concious.

"You better girly, Bye," We hung up our ends of the phones.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. 'Who was that?" He asked me putting his head on my shoulder. "Kelly, I needed her to get me some ring gear for tomorrow," I told him closing up my suit case that only held my clothes from yesterday a brush and a toothbrush.

"We should go shopping for you," He said.

"We can go tomorrow, we need to sleep we have a big day tomorrow," I told him turnign around to face him.

We had gotten ready for bed and went to sleep.

We arrived at the arena the next morning Phil and I attending to our fans before entering the arena.

My fans we amazing as always, I loved them so much! I knew Phil loved his fans too, they were always chanting CM PUNK, i thought it was great.

When we got to the arena, all eye's were on us and I couldn't understand why, and I looked down and noticed Phil was holding my hand.

What if they think he's too good for me, what if they talk him out of being with me? What if he hears what people say about him after he's with me and he breaks up with me? I couldn't handle that! My thoughts wandered as we enetered catering.

"Here," He pulled out my chair for me. 'Thank you," I sat down and texted Kelly.

_Are you at the ring? –M_

_Yes, are you? – K_

_In catering, come see me – M_

_Be there in two seconds- K_

_With my gear!- M_

_No, with a chicken?- K_

_LOL good try- M_

_Okay shh I'm comming- K_

"Back," Phil said sitting accross from me handing me a water bottle.

"Thank you kind sir," I said jokingly. I actually felt at ease right now, I wasn't thinking about what people thought about me or how ugly they thought i was.

"Here ya go," Kelly came up to our table putting a package down on the blue table.

"Thank you," I said, I got up and hugged her.

"No problem, Hey Punk," Kelly said giving a wave.

"Hey Kelly," He nodded to her politley.

"You gunna join us?" I asked her nervously.

"Nah I have to get to the locker room come with me?" She asked tugging my arm.

"Okay, Bye Phil," I said to him standing up, he stood up beside me.

"Bye Mira," he kissed my cheek and we were off.

We werent even half way to the locker room when Kelly looked at me.

'When were you going to tell me that in the last three days you managed tog et yourself a guy?" Kelly asked cheeringly.

"I was going to tell you after the show, when I was going to explain everything else," I told her sincerely.

We entered the locker room.

"Look it Barbie and Ugly," Brie said to us.

"No its, Skinny and Fatty," nickie said, they giggled.

"Screw you guy's!" kelly sneered at them.

I put the package on the bench and started opening it. "So, what else were you going to tell me? Or are you going to keep it from me like your new boyfriend?" Kelly laughed, I let out a half sigh half giggle and looked at her.

"I told you-" I was cut off by Brie, frigg sakes.

"You of all people managed to get a boyfriend? Is he as fat as you? Or is he just as ugly?" She and her sister laughed evily.

"Brie thats enough! And her boyfriend is actually very good looking," Kelly told her.

"Thats and understatement," I said in a whisper it was meant for myself, but Kelly just gave me 'Really?' Look.

"Alright then Kelly who is it?" Nikki asked her crossign her arms.

"Thats not my story to tell," Kelly told her.

I headed to the bathroom to change into my new wrestling gear, it looked exactly like my old gear, thank god.

I threw my jogging pants over my bottoms rolled them down a bit. I looked at myself in the mirror, the Bella's were right, Phil didn't deserve me he deserved something better.

"Mira!" Kelly called, it sounded from far away. I came out and saw Kelly standing at the door. Bella's obviously didn't give a shit.

"What?" I asked walkign up to her. "Door's for you," She moved out of the way and I opened it to see Phil standign there, in his wrestling gear and T-Shirt.

"Hm, do I know you?" I said jokingly.

"You might, are you thinking of anybody in particular?" He played along.

"Well, My boyfriend, he about 6'2, really good looking, covered in tatto's," I smiled up at him.

Then I heard a brief noise behind me and then Nikki say " She's dating punk?"

I blocked it out.

"Hunh, well maybe you'll find him soon, but I heard he needs you to go back to his locker room, to talk with him bryan and AJ," He told me smirking.

"of course!" I said.

"Talk to you later!" kelly yelled as I shut the door.

"Are you having a good day?" He asked wrapping his arm around me.

"A few negative thoughts here and there, I haven't cut at all don't you worry your pretty little head," I told him truthfully, I think my arms were thanking me, i had then wrapped up pretty well tonight.

"That's my girl," He kissed the top of my head and we got into his locer room where Daniel bryan and AJ sat.

"Finally," AJ sighed as we walked in.

"Okay look the faster I can get you out of my locker room the better," Phil directed that comment to them.

"The faster we can get out of here the better!" AJ exclaimed dramatically leaning back on the couch.

We spent the next ten minutes discussing the match.

It was finally time for our match, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Whatever Bryan says to you, its jsut acting," Phil kissed my head, his Entrance music played and he left.

My song started. Here we go...


	12. Chapter 12 I am Life, and I imitate art

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**KatieWoo thank you soooooo much, Anybody who reviewed thank YOU! Anybody who subscribed or read this THANK YOU. Anybody with Ideas for future chapters PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Anyless tehn 5 reviews for this chapter I will NOT update, because this story is getting 400+ hits a day, and i dont see the reason for no reviews.**

_My song started. Here we go..._

I walked into the ring filled with cheers and a few boo's, I waved to my fans.

AJ and I had a good match I won, and I stood there, holding my new championship.

"_Listen here!" Daniel grabbed the mic and him and AJ were right in my face._

_I backed up shy and slightly scared (Acting of course, it is RAW) But having him up in my face I was slightly legitamitly scared._

"_You skank, you probably slept your way around WWE tog et that title!" He spat at me. "Yes Daniel but who would sleep with that!" AJ and Daniel laughed together, I let a few tears drip down my face, I was of course still acting._

"_Nobody asked you Jerk!" I grunted into the mic, my hair falling into my face._

"_You fat hippo nobody wants you here!" Daniel yelled at me, he sounded like everybody else does, I started to cry some more, this time I was more angry._

"_get out of the ring if you know its good for you! NOBODY wants your here!" AJ yelled at me, I went to hit her when Daniel stepped Between us his fist twisted towards my face and Punks music came on._

_He ran down into the ring stepping right infront of me. "You touch her I'll beat you within an inch of your life!" Punk growled at him. I think this is the best storyline in a while._

"_What you're protecting that ugly peice of – " Punk cut him off and started beating on him, punching him across the face._

_Me and AJ tried and tried to pull them off._

We finally got them off each other and Punk and I left first.

We got to the gorilla part. "You did fantastic!" He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I try," I smiled at him. "Ill come to your locker room after I change," I pecked him and was off to my locker room.

"Good job tonight!" Kelly high fived me as i entered the locker room.

"So, what your the Diva who gets to be in a story line hunh? I bet Punk feel's bad that he has to look at your ugly ass eveyday for work," Beth laughed and she applied some mascara and pulled her hair out of her pony tail.

I didn;t know what to say, I was just angry now. "Don't talk about her boyfriend like that," Kelly replied to Beth. "Kelly!" i hissed. I now felt seriosuly self concious, I was so proud to be with Punk, but now everybody is going to rag on him for being with me, and then he will dump me, and I will be forever alone.

All the Diva's heads turned to me, except for Kelly and the Bella's who already knew. The Bella's had just scoffed at me. I finished getting changed, and there was a knock on the door, I grabbed by bags and walked out before they could say anythign to me.

"Hello gorgeous," Phil said as I opened the door. "hello handsom," I smiled back at him.

"Ready?" he asked me. "Of course," I said we walked down the hallway and he led me to catering. 'what are you doing?" I asked curiously. "Grabbing a snack," he informed me.

"Good sir," I laughed.

He grabbed a snack and I wandered off to the car when AJ stopped me in my path, she was so tiny. "Look stay out of my way," She sneered at me. 'You walked infront of me," i told her raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean at work, I'm not some fly you can just flick away," She said sickeningly sick.

"That is not my intention at all AJ," I told her.

"Is there a problem here?" Daniel asked us taking AJ's hand. "No," I bowed my head, everybody exceot AJ and santino and Rey Myserio in this damn business were so much friggen taller then me!

"Hey!" Phil walked out, making his voice deep to ad emphacis.

"it's okay, we were jsut talking," i said just above a whisper, I felt their glares on me.

"ya, just talking," Daniel said.

"Look. I think you could be a nice guy, but if you and your girlfriend think Life is going to immitate art you are very wrong, because if you so much as lay a hand on her, your wrestling career will be over, AJ i can't say the same for you because I jsut don't hit women, but I know a certain female who happens to be ver close to me and a very talented fighter, this little thing," he made a circular motion with his finger. "Is meant for the ring, you guys need to back off," Phil took my hand and we walked off, leaving the couple looking angrier then ever.

Shits gunna hit the fan.


	13. Chapter 13 I am Very nice looking man

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**KatieWoo thank you soooooo much, Anybody who reviewed thank YOU! Anybody who subscribed or read this THANK YOU. Anybody with Ideas for future chapters PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Anyless tehn 5 reviews for this chapter I will NOT update, because this story is getting 400+ hits a day, and i dont see the reason for no reviews.**

_Shits gunna hit the fan._

We got into the car, it was very late maybe 11:30 or so.

I was still feeling self concious so I had my arms around my stomach, and I looked over at Phil who's nostrils were flaring as he grabbed hold of the steering wheel.

"Everything's going to be okay," I told him, taking one of my hands and putting it over his tatto'd one.

"No. I'm tired of everybody treating you like shit! Mira, I know how it feels to feel like shit! I was always bullied my whole life, I usually took it out in the ring, But you're too nice of a person to take it out on anybody, which is what I love about you, But Mira, I HATE the fact that you feel so,-" I cut him off.

"unwanted," I whispered lightly.

"Yes, but you see I want you, Kelly is your friend she wants to be around you but as far as im concerned everybody else can go right to hell because you don't deserve to be treated that way," He told me sternly.

"You know, my Ex Jackson... He never even told me this before..." I looked Phil in the eye, I was determined not to cry.

"He didn't and never will deserve someone as great as you," He pulled me into an awkward hug because his crappy car wasn't meant to hug in haha.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Let's go to our hotel room, We have a signing tomorrow afternoon, but I think we could go shopping for you before that," He told me putting the car in drive and driving away.

"Sounds good to me," I replied putting my seatbelt over my body.

"Do you have a specific style?" He asked me. "I don't know anything about this but, I think girls usually have a style?" He said in a voice of so much confusion I laughed a little bit.

"I usually wear jogging pants and a baggy shirt, to hide," I admitted, it was hte first time I admitted that to anybody.

"But the clothes that scott brought me, I really like," I finished.

"So did I, so we will hit those stores tomorrow then," He told me as we got to our hotel.

I got upstairs carrying my bag filled with my wring gear and dropped it beside the couch as we got to our hotel room.

"Ugh," I flopped onto my bed.

"Tired?" Phill asked me chuckling.

'Very," I got into the bed and fell asleep.

We were in hot topic and, I had bought a whole new warddrobe and I loved it, it made me feel less self concious.

I felt good about myself, for the first time in a long time.

We left the store and headed to our signing, I had bought a special dress for the occasion, it was black sweet heart neck line, with ruffled bottom and the bottom was a comic book design!

We spent the afternoon signing autographs, it felt good to feel the love from my fans.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked me as we arrived back at the hotel.

"Well-" I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello," Phil answered it for me witch i was gratefull for because what if it was Jackson?

"No, this is Phil," He said into the receiver.

"Hold on she's right here," Phil handed me the phone he mouthed MOM to me.

I mentally smacked myself.

"Hi Mom," i said sweetly into the phone.

"Hey Mirabelle, Who just answered your phone?" She asked me, my mother was very nosy.

"Phil," I said simply. I looked to where he was and he chuckled, he pointed to the room service book and I shook my head yes and waved him off.

He left out of the room.

'Well who's Phil?" My mom asked me.

'My Boyfriend," I stated.

'Since when?" She almost yelled into the phone in excitement.

"Since almost a week ago now," I told her honestly.

"You didn't tell me! Is he better then Jackson?" She asked me, I felt a punch in my gut, she knew how I felt about bringing him up.

"He is a good person Mom, the best in the world," I smirked at myself as Phil came into the room as i said that sentence.

"Your talking about me right?" He winked at me.

"Yes," I mouthed as my mother said somethign un important to me.

"Well, i saw you on TV tonight, I think they hit a nerve with that storyline, who ever protects you in that ring is a very nice looking man," My mom told me.

"Thats Phil," I told her laughing.

"Really!" She , she was special, I loved her.

"Yes Mom," He jus tlooked at me like, hunh?

"Good for you, I'm happy you are happy," She told me.

"Thank you mom, I'll come visit sometime soon, Bye!" I smiled.

"Bye sweetie!" She said. I hung up.

"Who ever protect you in the ring is a very nice looking man," I mocked my mother to Phil entertainment.

'She's not wrong," He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I think so, your not nice looking, you are Unexplanably amazingly good looking," I told him we laughed. "I could say the same thing about you," He told me.

"I could get used to that," I smiled at him.

**Okay so. I need your guys help on the next chapter, gimme ideas of what YOU want to see this story become, I will update none the less, but please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 I'm StraightEdge,Deal withit

**Hello everybody! Thank you very much for your reviews! They mean alot to me! KatieWoo You are amazing as always! Everybody who reviewed You guys are amazing, I will reply all of you before I start this story! : )**

_**Cybella: Alot of you want kissing, and I will try and get there! And i will definetly consider your idea!**_

_**Wibragirl: Glad you like it, and yes I know you all want kissing ; )**_

_**JadeRose1: Yes I like this idea, I do want Mira, to come out of her shell, it will happen when we finally get rid of Jackson!**_

_**Anon: I do like that idea, but In my opinion, I've always watched those I didn't know I was pregnant shows and they kind of piss me off cuz how do u not know? But ya, Mira's story will come up later as to her weight. Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**KatieWoo: Swoons... I luv ya girl, and yes you had brought that up before I plan on doing it ! : )**_

_**CAZ21: Jackson will be appearing in this chapter : )**_

_**Music- freak10159: Glad you like it : ) Yes it will be comming!**_

_**Thank you anybody who subscribed!**_

Mira POV

"I could get used to that," I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah?" I pecked him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"You seem to be getting more confident lately," He noted, we backed up against the desk in the hotel room.

"I'm trying," I told him quietly, I looked him in his eye's. They were so hazel and perfect.

"You are perfect," He told me, then kissed me. We kissed for what seemed like forever, when we were finally out of breath.

"You aren't so bad yourself," I smiled brightly.

"You have a great smile," He said we moved and fell onto the bed.

"This is a comfy bed," I noted as we layed on our sides.

"We could make it even comfier," He winked at me getting ontop of me.

"oh yeah?" I asked, when all of a sudden someoen knowcked down teh door and yelled "house keeping".

"Seriously?" Phil sighed and got up to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" I heard Phil say. "Lovable jerk," I muttered to myself, chuckling a bit.

"Where's Mira?" That voice, I grabbed my purse and went into the closet.

"Who are you?" Phil demanded.

'Get out of my way," I heard Jackson say.

'Get the hell out of my hotel room!" I heard somebody get hit.

"Where is she!" Jackson yelled comming into my view, I could see him, he couldn't see me or atleast i hoped.

"Get out or I'm calling the police you peice of shit!" I watched Phil punch him from behind, I was wondering when Jackson would realize I lived in a new world, and it involved professional wrestling , even if most of it was fake. But Phil used to legitamitly wrestle.

Phil threw his ass out. "If I ever so much as hear your voice again I'm calling the police," Phil yelled at im bolt locking the door.

'Where'd you go?" Phil asked me walking into the room, I came out of the closet and landed into his arms bawling. "your safe it's okay," He held me close to him.

"I'm sc-sc-scared" I stuttered.

"Your safe," We layed down.

"Your safe go to sleep, go to sleep," He patted my back.

"If I don't will you GTS me?" I asked laughing taht awkward half cry half laugh.

" No I will not GTS, dork," He laughed with me, I jokingly hit him. "I'm not a dork, I'm well knowledged," I informed him.

"Shhh... Go to sleep or maybe I will GTS you," We laughed together.

I woke up the next morning to Phil texting, trying not to wake me up as my head lay on his chest.

"Who ya texting?" I asked him.

"Good morning to you too nosy rosy," He smiled at me closing his phone.

"Good morning," We kissed.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked me.

"Yes, Did you?" I asked him, then I caught myself.

"I actually sleept for more then two hours last night," He told me.

"high five!" We high fived.

"So, I have the next couple days off how bout you?" He asked me.

"Yes I do, I don't have to go back until Saturday so I have four/five days," I said.

"I have an Idea of what we should do," He pulled me closer to him.

"what's that?" I asked pulling my hair out of my face.

"We should go see your Mom," He told me smirking.

"I don't see why not, I'm sure Dad will be thrilled to meet you," I said sarcastically.

"I can take him," Phil flexed his arm.

"I know babe," I pushed his arm down.

"Wake up," I poked Phil's fore head.

He grunted.

"Wake up," I poked his fore head again.

"You are annoying," He mumbled swatting my hand away.

"Wake up," I went to poke his forehead again and he grabbed my finger and opened his eyes.

"No." He said.

We got off the plane and headed to get our bags.

We drove to my mom and dad's house and drove into the drive way.

"Behave," I told him.

He smirked at me. "I'm delightful," He told me.

I opened the door to the house. "I'm home!" I yelled , Phil closed the door behind us.

"In the kicthen," Mom yelled back, I took my shoe's off and motioned for Phil to remove his off.

"Hello Dear!" Mom took me into a hug after putting down he Bash "Pepsi and rum".

"Hi Mom," I sat down at the kitchen table.

"You must be Phil!" Mom took him into a hug, Phil looked uncomfortable but hugged her back none the less.

"Yes, and you must be Mrs, Jones," Phil sat down beside me and mom sat accross from us.

"Mel," She told him.

"Can I offer either of you a drink?" She looked between us.

"Water please," I said.

'Beer Phil?" Mom asked him, I mentally smacked myself.

"No thank you Mel, I don't drink," He told her patiently, but he looked frustrated.

"Do you smoke?" Mom asked comming back with my water.

"No," Phil clenched his fist under the table.

"Where's dad?" I asked her.

"He's in the back yard," She told me.

"Smoking?" I asked her, a little peeved.

"Yes Mirabelle," Mom responded.

"So what you don't come say hello to your Father?" Dad came into the room.

"not when I know what he's doing in the back yard," I winked at him and hugged him.

"Who's this fella?" Dad asked pointing towards Phil who got up, Dad eye'd Phils hands, he was wearing a long sleeve so swimming one day will be fun.

"I'm Phil Brook's Mira's Boyfriend," Phil shook Dad's hand.

"Hunh, Do you smoke, drink, have fun?" Dad asked him. "I have fun, just not the first two," Phil said we all sat down at the table.

"Where are you from?" Dad asked him.

"Chicago," Phil answered him.

We spent the rest of the night talking and eating dinner.

"You guy's can sleep in Mira's old room," Mom said getting up from the couch to head to bed.

"The couch is free too," Dad coughed getting up to follow mom to bed eyeing Phil.

"I'm twenty five dad," I told him jokingly.

"I guess that makes me old eh?" He walked up the stairs.

"Come on," I said.

My bedroom was EXACTLY how I left it.

"You were a PINK kid," He emphasized the word pink.

"I wanted things to be elegant," I told him.


	15. Chapter 15 I am Full of Mudd

**Longest chapter yet? I THINK SO! : D !Hello everybody! Thank you very much for your reviews! They mean alot to me! KatieWoo You are amazing as always! Everybody who reviewed You guys are amazing, Oh and I know Punks like 30 something but for this story im macking him almost 30 , k? Ok! : ) GUYS! I will be posting a folder on POLYVORE, with outfits and such from this story, go check it out sometime this week!**

"I wanted things to be elegant," I told him.

"Its just so Pink!" He told me as we got into bed after changing and brushing our teeth.

"Ya know there is a perfectly brown couch down stairs if you would like to sleep on that," I told him jokingly as I snuggled into him.

"Nah I'm okay," He smirked as he kissed my forehead and we went to sleep.

We woke up to the smell of my dad cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning ." I looked up and gave Phil a quick kiss. "Good morning to you too," He replied.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked me. "I slept like a baby how about you?" I asked him curiously.

"I was up all night," He replied. I frowned and got up, my pajamas were so comfy, PJ pants and a comfy t-shirt, Phil just work pj pants and that was fine with me.

We walked down stairs hand in hand, Dad was cooking bacon and Eggs for everybody.

"Good Morning," Phil and I said inusion.

"Hey Kids, did you guy's sleep okay?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"I was up all night," Phil said rubbing his eye's, my dad looked like he was gunna kill him.

"He has insomnia Dad calm yourself," I said before pouring our coffee.

"Oh, crap I jsut realized how that sounded, ya nothing like that, I think I'll take this time to let you know that I love the straight edge lifestyle," Phil sipped his coffee in a hurry. He looked like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie drawre it was so cute!

"Oh, well then," Dad coughed and went back to cooking.

"Is mom still sleeping?" I asked him, I started setting the table.

"Yes," dad finished up cooking.

I grabbed my plate putting a peice of bacon on it, a small poached egg and sat down. Phil filled his, and so did Dad and we all sat down to eat.

"So, Have you watched Raw at all?" I asked dad, I Know mom watcehd it last week because well she liked Phil, but thats besides the point.

"I usually only watch it when you are on but I missed you this past one because of work," He told me.

He had been eye'ing all of Phil's tattoo's since we got up this morning, he definetly ahsnt watched raw at all.

"Do you work with Mira?" Dad asked Phil.

"I'm actually a super star on the roster, I go by CM Punk," Phil told dad, politley.

"Oh I've heard your name before," Dad said to him.

I brought our plates and put them in the dishwasher, I grabbed another cup of coffee for Phil and I.

"What do you guy's have planned for today?" Dad asked us, Phil wrapped his arm around me.

"Well, nothign really," I said honestly.

"Do you guy's want to go quading with me?" He asked us curiously.

The look on Phil's face said CRAP but I was excited!

"Of course!" I was so excited!

"Have you ever been quading before?" Dad asked Phil.

"No I have not," Phil, looked a little scared, it was great.

"C'mon let's go get dressed," I tugged at his arm.

"I'll put Phil in your Brother's quading clothes they are about the same size," Dad said as he headed down stairs.

"You have a brother?" Phil asked me curiously.

"That's a story for another time," I said kissing his cheeck.

We got ready, Phil looked hilarious in a camo sweater and jeans and a bright orange t-shirt.

I wore my Jeans and a camo DC hoodie and a bright orange beanie, and bright orange converse.

"Why do you get the cool outfit?" Phil asked me poutting.

"You are almost thirty and you are arguing with your girlfriend about who has the cooler outfit?" I asked him as we walked outside to go get the helmets from the garage.

"Yes I am, One more thing," He ran up in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked him laughing a bit.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you today but you are beautiful," He smiled and gave me a quick kiss, my heart melted.

We grabbed our helmets and headed out into the bush, Phil sat on the back of my quad arm's securely wrapped around my body.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat you jump of ropes in a ring for a living," I told him, as we foloowed my dad on the trail.

"I don't know how well you can drive! But I know the ropes wont break!" He yelled back at me our helmets banging ever so often.

"You doing okay Darling?" Dad yelled as we sprayed through some mudd.

"Yes Daddy!" I called back, I zipped through the mudd passed Dad and anded up getting Phil covered.

I stopped a little ahead of Dad and turned around to see Phil's face, he looked well I'm not sure.

He started laughing, "If you weren't my girlfriend, I would so be mad at you right now!" Phil said laughing.

"Yeah and I'd give you a kiss you you are covered in mudd," I smiled at him.

"You are a crazy ass driver," Phil muttered, attempting to pick some leaved off his sweater.

"Mira, Your tires got mudd all over me as well," Dad rolled up beside us, we all burst out laughing.

The day had passed by quickly, my mom and dad had a party to go to, they had invited us but we said no, it was a stay in night tonight.

We curled up on the couch, each of us had a diet soda.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him as we flipped through the channels.

"Doesn't really matter to me," He replied taking a sip of his drink.

"You are lots of help," I told him.

"Well, I try," He smirked at me, i just sighed.

"Well we could-" He cut me off and started kissing me.

We kissed for forever it seemed when there was a knock on the door.

"Menh," I groaned getting up.

'Who knocks on another persons door at 10 at night?" Phil muttered.

"Hello," I answered the door to see my Aunt.

"Mimi!" My Aunt pulled me into a big hug.

"Aunt Claire! Come in!" I pulled her into the house closing the door behind us.

"Hello Chickie, I know it's late but I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you!" She looked like a little kid on christmas.

"Come in grab a seat I'll be right back," I walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Phil we have company!" I half yelled/ half talked down the stairs, I heard hihm groan.

"Who's Phil?" Aunt Claire asked me.

"My boyfriend," I told her proudly, I knew she wouldn't purposely try and break us up, I could trust her.

Phil came up the stairs, putting on a half smile, his bags were getting bigger under his eye's by the second.

"Hello," Phil shook her hand.

"Okay so, the risk of me sounding awkward and annoying, I'll just let you know My boy's love watching you every Monday night," Aunt Claire said sitting back down.

"Damn you recognized me hunh?" He said jockingly putting his hand in mine.

"How could I not?" She smiled her teeth were always so bright white.

"How long are you visitng for?" She asked me.

"Not long we are leaving the day after tomorrow, because we have tons of appearances booked." I told her grudgingly.

"Thats crappy," She replied sipping the beer I had given her.

"Yes indeed but I would love to see my cousins before I leave ," I told her as she took out her cell phone to reply to a message she had gotten.

"And I'm sure tey would give their left leg to meet CM Punk," Phil said his ego hirer then ever.

"Yes sweetie, best wrestler in the world," I put my head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll bring them by around noon, I think your parents are having a big bar be que for you before you leave so your whole family and extended family will be here," She told me.

"Oh great, a room full of people who just ask about my career, I'm so excited!" I said sarcasticly.

"But you'll have me by your side, so what more could you as for?" He said winking.

"Nothing I guess, you still have mudd in your hair," I replied picking it out.

"You guy's are too cute but I need to get going, I'll see you tomorrow," She hugged each of us and left.

"Do I look okay?" I asked as we got ready for the bar b que.

"Yes, more then okay bt then I would sound like that annoying Bruno Mars song, that over plays on that crappy radio station you make me listen to," he informed me.

"Its better then that screamo crap!" I said defending my music.

'Whatever you say," He said and we headed outside.

Here we go!


	16. Chapter 16 I am Mindy, I hug your Leg

**Longest chapter yet? I THINK SO! : D !Hello everybody! Thank you very much for your reviews! They mean alot to me! KatieWoo You are amazing as always! Everybody who reviewed You guys are amazing, Oh and I know Punks like 30 something but for this story im macking him almost 30 , k? Ok! : ) GUYS! I will be posting a folder on POLYVORE, with outfits and such from this story, go check it out sometime this week!**

'_Whatever you say," He said and we headed outside._

_Here we go!_

He took my hand with his. I actually felt comfortable being here with my family, they never made me feel self concious about myself, I had only started feeling that way in my second year with Jackson, he made me feel like a worthless ugly person. But I was happy here, with my family.

Phil wandered off to go get a drink, "I'll be right back," He whispered letting go of my hand making it feel empty.

"Lucas, Dylan come here," I saw my two cousins who were 12 and 9. Lucas was wearing his White Cm Punk shirt, too cute!

"Hey Mira," Lucas engulfed me in a hug, and Dylan gave a small wave. "You guy's want to meet my boyfriend?" I asked, Phil was still gone somewhere.

"Is he as weird as your last one, I didn't like him at all," Dyaln said, kids were good at speaking their minds.

"I think you will like him alot," I smiled.

"Hello," Phil came up behind me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"CM Punk!" Dylan said excitedly, Lucas looked shocked.

"Told you, you would like him lots," I giggled. "Call me Phil," He said shaking their hands.

"I'm Lucas, this is my brother Dylan," Lucas said politley.

"I like your shirt Lucas," He winked at them.

"I'll leave you guy's to bond," I said kissing him on the cheeck going to find my other cousin, Jessyka.

"Jess!" I said comming up beside her. "Oh my gosh Mira!" She pulled me into a hug.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"I've been great, My little girl watches you on TV all the time! She loves seeing her big cousin," Jessyka told me.

"I'm glad, how have you been though seriously?" I asked I knew she had no man because she just got out of highschool and had baby Mindy at 15.

"I've been good, Edward is being a big Jerk, guess I pay the price eh?" She sighed.

"No of course not, you have a beautiful three year old and a loving family," I told her.

"So, do you have yourself a guy?" Jessyka asked me curiously.

"Yeah, Mindy jsut latched onto his leg," I told her pointing to where Phil stood, Mindy holding onto his leg and Lucas and Dylan laughing their butts off, as Phil tried tog et her off.

"That's hilarious," Jess said laughing, I laughed with her.

"C'mon lets go help him," I nudged her.

"Hi sweetie would you mind letting go?" I heard Phil say in a nice cute voice, lowered not to scare her.

"But Lucas said-" He cut her off.

"Come here squirt," He picked her up and held her on his hip.

"Ah!" She let out a two second squeak, Phil made a mimicking noise to her and they continued back and forth.

"I don't know which one has the higher maturity level," I laughed with Jessyka as we came up to them.

"Hi nice to meet you," Phil held out his hand to Jess, who shook it.

"You too, I'm Jessyka, and that's my daughter Mindy," She pointed to the little brown haired girl Phil was holding.

"Well here then," He handed Mindy off to Jessyka acting disgusted, but he let out a soft laugh, after she was back in her momma's care.

"I'm Phil," He said to her.

"I want one Momma!" Mindy said pointing to Phils arm.

"Not until your older," Jessyka said.

"Okay Momma," She sighed putting her head on her shoulder.

"Your on Raw right?" Jess asked him, "I've seen you before," She noted.

"yes, I'm-" Dylan cut him off. "CM PUNK!" He answered for him.

"Yeah, him," We all laughed.

"You don't say Hi to your grand parents anymore too cool for that since your on tv?" My Omma and Ompa came up to join our circle, Phil was making faces with Mindy.

"I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you so much!" I hugged them both. "We missed you too!" Omma said. "How's it going?" Ompa asked.

"I'm great, and you?" I asked him. "We are good," He replied.

"I'd introduce you to my boyfriend, but I seem to have lost him to a 3 year old," I laughed, we looked over to Phil who was still having, a light conversation, well the type of conversation you have witha three year old that is.

"That's quite okay dear, I'm sure we will be introduced later," Omma said.

"Okay how was your drive here?" I asked them.

"it was good long open road," Ompa said.

"Hi," Phil showed up beside me.

"nice to meet you," They introduced each other.

We continued talking when I went to go inside to pee, when Jackson stoped me in my tracks.

'What the hell are you doing here!" I hissed at him.

'I came to see my girl," He informed me touching my arm wich i shook off.

"Phil!" I heard Dad yell as he ran up to us.

"What did I say! You caused her enough trouble for one life time!" Phil stood between us.

"Don't push me!" Jackson hissed.

"That's enough, Leave!" Dad yelled getting closer.

There was a semi circle froming us.

"It was meant to be Mira," Jackson went to grab me again Phil pushed his hand, and Dad pulled me back a bit, I cried into his shoulder.

"I said stay away!" Phils nostrils were flarrign and if looks could Kill.

"No." Jackson challenged.

"I'll call the cops," Dad warned.

"We have a restraining order," Mom reminded him.

"I'll leave, but I'll be back again soon," jackson laughed evily, drivign away.

"Are you oaky?" Phil asked me, taking me into his grasp.

"No!" I cried, why couldnt my life jsut be normal!

Our night finished and I had a great time.

"I'm exhausted!" I sighed flopping onto the bed.

"I am too!" He flopped beside me.

"But you don't sleep," I informed him.

"I think my brain should let me start," He said.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I gave him a quick kiss before we headed off to sleep.

Finally it was time for Monday night Raw we had rehearsed our skits multiple times and we were ready to go on.

Punk and I entered both of us to his music, and Bryan and AJ did the same to his msuic.

We had our tag team match ending in us winning, I had 'Hurt' AJ badly as planned, she was fien though.

"Listen here Punk!" Bryan got right in his face.

"Mess with us again and you wont be so lucky!" He spat.

"What're you going to do? 'Yes' Me to death?" Punk laughed.

"I have friends, you and your girly friend better watch out," Bryan warned and I punched him in the face. Punk and I raised our arms, as everyone cheered, we shared a kiss in the ring, shocking the crowed, who soon cheered us on.

We exited the camera's still following us back stage then it happened as planned.

Kane came out from his hiding place, knocked out Punk and 'Kidnapped' Me. I tried to fight him off, but nothign worked. I screamed for help and we anded up in someones dressing room.

Filming ended, and everyone had to find out next week what happens.

"Ugh," Kane said leaving me alone, I went to find Punk.

"Hey did he hit you too hard?" I asked him touching his fore head.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You whore! It was supposed to be a fake punch!" bryan screamed at me holding his bleeding nose.

"Call her whore again, I dare you," Phil got up in his face.

"What is she paying you to go out with her? Because there is no way anybody would touch her on purpose!" Bryan spat at me, tears filled my eye's.

"Get out of my face!" Phil yelled at him.

"Why? Did she pay you to kiss her too, or jsut to be seen with her?" Bryan said.

"Eff sakes!" Phil punched him in the face.

"Talk about my girlfriend like that again, you and me are goign to have a problem!" Phil informed him.

I ran away to my locker room where Phil couldn't find me, I jsut wanted to cry alone.

I walked into the locker room my face stained with tears that were still flowing.

I felt so self concious, I knew he hated me!

"Mira?" Kelly asked me I grabbed my purse and went into the bathroom.

"Mira open the door!" Kelly banged on it.

"just leave me alone! Everybody jsut leave me alone!" i screamed, i was lucky all the Diva's had already left for the night.

"NO! Open teh door Mirabelle Jones!" Kelly yelled at me.

I found the razor I was looking for. Screw him, screw everybody, I didn't deserve this.

"Mira!" Kelly banged more on the door, I unwrapped my wrists, most of my cuts have healed up, there was about to be some new ones.

I put the razor on my skin 'Mira if you ever feel this way tell me,' Phils words echoed in my mind.

I made a small cut, jsut enough to draw blood, all my thoughts left my head liek I wanted and focused on the pain in my wrist. It felt nice not to think about Bryan or AJ or anybody. I was brought out of it when Kelly yelled at me again.

"Mira if you don't open this door Punk will!" She banged one last time. She was bluffing.

Everythign started to go blurry I was passing out.

"Mira," I heard Phil sigh as he unlocked the door with somethign and opened it, my eye's closed.

"No, no no!" He said pulling me into him, he wrapped my wrist up tight with bandages.

"Mira wake up!" I heard him say.

I coughed. "I'm, just..." i sighed to him, I didnt know what I was I knew for a fact tho that I wasn't good.

I passed out.

"Miss Jones," I heard the doctor say. I sat up rubbing my eye's.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked me holding my hand.

"Miss Jones you came close to hitting a major vein that could have killed you, do you understand the severity of this situation?" The doctor told me seriosuly.

"Yes sir," I said.

"I am demanding you get time off, and I will be prescribing you anti anxiety pills," The doctor told me.

"How much time off!" I cried.

"Two months," The doctor informed me.

"I'm dissapointed in you, I told you to call me if you ever felt like hurting yourself again!" Phil told me.

"I'm so sorry, I just- I hope these pills will help," I sighed.

"Look on the bright side," i said after a few minutes.

He just looked at me with his eye brows raised.

"We get two months for the WWE universe to wait to see what happened to me, with Kane," I smiled.

"Yes, Perfect timmming for you to almost kill yourself," Phil said sarcastically.

"Shh, here come lay in the bed with me," I lifted up the covers.

He snuggled with me, wel alyed there for what seemed liek forever until the doctor brought me dis charge papers and I was ready to go.

I changde out of my hospital gown and we left. I got into Phil's car.

"Don't ever scare me liek that again," He informed me.

"I wont, ever," I promised him.


	17. Chapter 17 I am Shortest chapter ever

**!Hello everybody! Thank you very much for your reviews! They mean alot to me! KatieWoo You are amazing as always! Everybody who reviewed You guys are amazing, GUYS! I will be posting a folder on POLYVORE, with outfits and such from this story, go check it out sometime this week! My Polyvore Name is MariahHappyPants and the link :** **.com/wrestlers_cause/collection?id=1486920**

**NEW POLL IS UP! Its CRITICAL to the story :)**

"_Don't ever scare me liek that again," He informed me._

"_I wont, ever," I promised him_

Two dreary months have passed by, me being bored was all that happened. We had no Jackson incidents wich I was greatful for, and I haven't cut once.

I haven't been aloud any where near a wwe building in my two months, they didn't want me at work they wanted me to get better.

Since I had been so bored lately I had decided to make some.. changes to myself. I had dropped 20 pounds, making me almost a size 15, I cut off my long hair to just above my shoulders, dye'd it black, and now I was feeling more confident then ever.

"I'm home!" Phil said, he had been traveling for the whole Two months I was gone I hadn't seen him in forever.

I got up and suted myself off.

"Woah! Where's my girlfriend?" He said comming into view.

"I don't know what does she look like?" I asked him.

"She has long blonde hair, a beautiful figure and chews her nails," He told me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"is that right? Well, what do you think about her new figure?" I asked him putting my arms around his neck.

"I think she will be beautiful no matter what she looks like," He lifted me onto the kitchen counter.

"She say's thank you," I notified him.

We started laughing.

"How was being on the road without me?" I asked him curiously.

"It was hell, I almost punched Bryan twice, Tomorrow we are flying back because we have to shoot where Kane had Kidnapped you to," Punk said.

"Well, since in the script it says he kept me locked away for several days and then I escpaped and left for two months it shouldn't be that hard," I said to him.

"I'm just glad I have you here safe," He told me.

"I'm glad too,"

**Okay guys I know this was my shotest chapter of life! But, I have some writters blcok so anybody with idea's please let me know : ) thank you**


	18. Chapter 18 I am in love with you

**!Hello everybody! Thank you very much for your reviews! They mean alot to me! KatieWoo You are amazing as always! Everybody who reviewed You guys are amazing, GUYS! I will be posting a folder on POLYVORE, with outfits and such from this story, go check it out sometime this week! My Polyvore Name is MariahHappyPants and the link :** **.com/wrestlers_cause/collection?id=1486920**

**NEW POLL IS UP! Its CRITICAL to the story :)**

MIRA POV

I walked down the hall way, people stared at me. I smiled to myself, I looked different and I liked it.

My Phone sarted buzzing.

_Mira, I am letting you know that tonight you have your own dressing room and you have the script for you return, we have made change's and you are turning HEEL._

__ Laurinaitis_

Ah frig sakes, I went to find my dressing room and plopped my stuff down.

I picked up the script and headed over to see Punk.

"Hey Gorgeous," he said as I opened the door.

"Hey Handsom, I came to let you know the company is turning me HEEL," I informed him sighing.

"It'll be fine, we know that in real life you are too good of a person to be evil," He told me kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, btu I don't want to step on anybody's toes," I said simply.

"You wont I promise, you have me here with you," He told me.

"Well, I need to make my way to make- up, they said they are giving my character a whole new look," I told him, I was kind of anxious.

"Not without a kiss," He said smirking, and I kissed him quickly before heading off to make-up.

"Miss, Mira please have a seat," The lady told me, I had never been down this way before.

"So we will be putting you in a wig before you go shoot for tonights episode of RAW and your new outfit is in that bag, one of us here will help you with the corset," She told me, I gulped.

This is going to be hard for me to get into character for this one, but I need a job right.

About an hour later after we were finally done, I looked like the fricken queen of HELL, not HEEL friggen HELL!

I walked down the hall way, now people we REALLY staring at me.

I walked into Phil's llocker room with a pout on my face.

He right out laughed at me, full out laughed.

'Seriosuly?" I asked him sitting down what I could in that damned corset.

"Well, if you take away the make-up, the wig and the whole character, I dont mind the corset," He winked at me.

"Everybody's been starring at me, I know I look ridiculous," I sighed putting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Look, you are beautiful wether you are yourself, wether you are dressed as the she devil, wether you are dressed as Mira the Diva, you are beauftiful dont let anybody tell u different," He told me.

"Thank you," I kissed him.

"Oh and when I have to fake break up with you tonight, I'm really saying I love you and I can't live without you," He told me.

"And When I call you a bastard, I'm really calling you the sweetest guy on the panet," I informed him.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

_Camera's started rolling._

"_Again I want to thank you for showing me the dark ways," I told kane as he brushed the wigs hair out of my face._

"_Anytime," He said in his grave voice._

"_I'm no longer afraid of Daniel Bryan, or AJ," I spit their names out like I had a bad taste in my mouth._

"_Good to hear," Kane whispered his face getting closer to mine._

"_What the hell is this?" Punk said comming up to us._

"_What the hell are you wearing?" He flopped my wig over my shoulder and geastured to my clothes._

"_Kane has showed em the dark way's and I like it!" I told him._

"_Well as long as your queen of hell we are over," He told me._

"_Bastard!" I smacked him and walked away._

_END._

I can take this off now! I rejoiced in my head.

"I can't beleive next week I have to kiss that," I heard kane mutter to himself walking by.

"Hey Ass hole, you'd be lucky to even get that close," Phil shouted at him comming over to me.

"Mira I need to tell you something," Phil sat me down.

"Your breaking up with me?" I started panicking I knew this was comming.

"No, I mean I didnt want to tell you today, but I love you," he said.

It took a second for me to let it sink in.

"I love you too," I kissed him.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19 I am relieved

**Thank You anybody who reviewed!**

**: )**

"Babe!" Phil called from the bedroom part of our hotel room.

"What?" I called back, I was cooking some breakfast for us.

"Have you seen my wrist tape?" He asked me, well more like demanded me.

"It's right beside my ridiculous wig," I informed him.

"Babe!" He called, I chuckled to myself.

"What?" I replied for the second time.

"I found it!" I swear to god I heard him smirk at me.

"I'm going to the gym do you need anything?" He asked me as he opened the door to leave.

"No, I should be fine," I replied, dropping the egg onto my plate.

"Bye Love you!" He said.

"Love you!" I yelled as he shut the door.

"I thought he would never leave," I heard Jackson say about five minutes after Phil had left.

I turned around from the kitchen counter to see him standing right behind me, I felt tears hit my eye's hard.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded, he picked up a string of my hair and played with it.

"I've been hiding under your bed all morning," I felt his breath on my face minty and scary.

"Get out of here!" I yelled in his face he put his hand over my mouth. "Somebody might hear you silly girl," He smiled at me, I felt tears run down my face.

"Don't be scared I wouldn't hurt you… on purpose," He chuckled evily in my face.

I couldn't talk anymore he kept his hand over my mouth.

PHIL POV

"Hey Kofi!" I high fived him as I entered the gym.

"Hey Phil," He said, we started working out, he tweeted while I worked out and I tweeted while he worked out.

We were in there for a few hours, I headed to get a re fill of water, and when I got back Kofi had my phone to his ear.

"Mira, calm down, shh yes he is on his way," Kofi said and hung up.

"What the F**k happened!" I demanded.

"Mira just called from your Hotel, she was attacked," He told me.

"Who was it!" I grabbed my coat and got into the passenger seat on Kofi's rental car no way in hell could I drive right now.

We drove quickly to the hotel, and I ran up the stairs completely ignoring the slow elevator.

I opened the room door to see Mira sitting in the corner, her make up smeared, and she was full of blood.

I went right to her while Kofi checked around.

"Mira, what happened!" I asked her slash demanded her, touching her hand to see a bruise forming.

"He- He said he hid under the bed and when you left he came at me, said it would be just like old times," I felt all the anger inside of me get bigger and bigger.

"He's gone now but please don't leave me!" He cried into my shoulder.

"Punk there's a note," Kofi told me coming into view, I stood up still holding Mira in my arm's.

'What does it say?" I asked him.

"It say's I'll always get my way," Mira responded before he could read it to me.

"Bloody friggen Hell!" Phil yelled.

"Calm down," Kofi told me, I mean he was right I was just going to make Mira feel worse.

MIRA POV

I stayed by Phil's side the whole next week, I didn't want to be left alone what so ever. I was glad that he understood.

"Mira, I have some news," My mom said on the phone to me as we talked before the house show I was attending.

"What is it mom?" I asked her, playing with a string on my blanket in Phil's locker room.

'Well, you wont have to worry about Jackson anymore, he was hit by a car this morning and pronounced dead this afternoon," She said. I wasn't sure how to feel, if I felt happy I would be a bitch, but I felt a relief come upon me.

"Thank you for telling me," After a while we said our goodbye's and hung up.

'Whats up?" Punk asked coming back from his match.

"Jackson is dead," I replied nonchalantly.

"I don't want to sound mean but that's a relief," He said to me.

"I know what you mean," I sighed.

"Good, well I need a shower and your match is after this one good luck!" He hit my butt and I giggled and headed to the ring.

RAW

"_Mira, I'm glad you've joined me," Kane breathed heavily._


	20. Chapter 20 I am ruining your Dinner

**So, unless there are 5 reviews on this chapter I wont update for a LOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG time, K thanks ;)**

**Anybody who did review, you are saints!**

RAW

"_Mira, I'm glad you've joined me," Kane breathed heavily._

"_I am also glad," We stood in the ring, the crowd was silent._

"_I've had enough of this B friggen S!" Punk came down the ramp._

'_What the hell are you talking about?" Kane demanded stepping in front of me._

"_You are just using her!" The crowd roared chanting CM PUNK!_

"_Mind your own damn business!" I screamed at him._

"_He is using you to get ahead, you are diva's champion, he is soon to be WWE Champion get a clue, Queen of Darkness!" He snorted the last part at me._

_My character bowed her head._

"_Don't listen to him!" Kane breathed heavily on my skin._

"_Would you shut your mouth!" Punk yells._

_Then they started fighting, I went to stand in the corner of the ring._

_Punks face ends up very close to mine at one point, we almost kiss, and Kane choker slams him._

_Me and Kane laugh evily._

_CUT_

The next day… _._

MIRA POV

"Want to go to dinner before the house show tonight?" Phil asked me coming out of the bathroom from his shower.

"Sounds like fun," I said shrugging.

"We will go to a really expensize restaurant and have an amazing Date," He told me kissing my cheek.

"I think I'm going to dye my hair back blonde, Black just isn't me," I sighed.

"You will look beautiful no matter what!" He told me honestly.

"I love you," Kissed him sweetly.

"Love you too," He replied.

A few hours passed and we were dressed and ready to go to Dinner.

"We better not have to wait long for a table, I'm not in the mood to be patient tonight," He told me.

"You'll be fine," I told him brushing some lint of the shoulder of his dress shirt.

"Who woulda thought you owned clothes this nice?" I joked with him.

"Har har har," He said sarcastically, wrapping his arm around me.

"Hello, do you have a rezervation?" The waitress asked.

"Brooks for two," He replied.

"There you are, Please follow me, I must apologize the only table's we own are a joining with other couples," The waitress showed us to our table. Phil started to grumble under his breath, "That's fine thank you," I replied, for the both of us.

"Take your hat off this is a nice restaurant," I took his cap off his head, he just glared at me I laughed.

"You will be opposite to Mr. and Mrs. Jones, please enjoy your stay," The waitress gave us our menu's and left us.

"Hello," The woman said giving a polite smile, and Phil kept his head down.

"Hello," I gave a small wave.

"Hi," The man said to us and again I replied with a Hello.

"Phil, atleast say Hi you don't have to be that anti- social," I whispered, he looked up and chuckled at me.

"Hi," He said, the couple gave a brief wave.

"It's been a while Phil!" The man said, Phil looked as if he mentally slapped himself, it was going to be a long night.

"Hi Jack," He replied bitterly.

"You two know each other?" The man's wife asked.

"We knew each other back in high school," Jack replied.

It was definetly going to be a long night.

"Yes, because we were such great friends," Phil replied bitterly under his breath.

" So is this one of your sisters or did you finally find yourself a girl?" Jack joked.

His Wife hit him and I glared.

"Jack this is my Girlfriend for five months, Mira, now please do us the favour of screwing off, I would like to enjoy my meal," He replied taking my hand in his.

"Hey, I know you don't like him but you can be nice," I whispered. "Be the bigger man," I whispered again.

"ya ya," He said shrugging me off.

We soon ordered, and Phil had gone to the bathroom , Jack leaving soon after leaving me and his wife.

"I'm sorry about his behaviour, he doesn't like…. People," I chuckled struggling for the right word.

"It's not a problem, most of Jack's high school friends are hostile towards him, I completely understand," She gave a warm smile.

"You seem like a really nice person," I told her sweetly.

"So do you," She smiled.

After a few minutes, "So how did you two meet?" She asked me.

'We work together," I responded.

"Oh that's aloud in your office?" She asked.

"Oh, we don't work in an office," I said, she was very nosy.

"Oh I see," Was all she said when the two men came back.

"So?" I asked him.

"So what? I peed, I washed my hands, I came back." He replied smirking.

"You didn't talk?" I asked him.

"No." He responded flatly.

"Alrighty then," We ate the rest of our dinner in peace.

We left, it tunrs our the Jones cars were parked right beside ours, I was waiting for Phil to unlock the door when I heard Jack Mutter "She's hideous," Behind my back.

"Ya know what, I put up with your bull shit all night, screw you." I told him getting in his face.

"Whatch yourself little girl," Jack told me.

'Watch myself?" I laughed in his face.

"What the hell did he do?" Phil was standing beside me.

"He called me hideous," I replied.

Phil punched him in the face and we left.

Lets hope ot god he doesn't press charges…


	21. Chapter 21 IamCMPunk andI'vebeenPunk'd

**Bless the hearts of anybody who reviewed!**

**Guy's POLYVORE (dot) com, had my set and my username is MariahHappyPants, and thats where the Collection called Wrestler's cause is, and its got their outfits and such.**

**If any of you have watched a youtube video of Triple H on Punk'd, thats where i pretty much got this idea, please enjoy : )**

MIRA POV

So, the past week, the TV show Punk'd has been getting in touch with me about doing an episode with Phil. I figured it sounded like a greta idea, so tonight we will be punking "CM Punk" making him think he ruined a wedding by breaking a brides nose.

"You ready we have a photoshoot in half an hour John sent me the directions I told him as I was grabbing my bags.

"Yes, Yes I'm comming I'm comming" He muttered walking up to me.

_PUNK'D_

_(Anything in starts is what you would see on camera and punk wouldn't see )_

_Phil and I walked into the hotel, and headed to the room where a photographer was set up._

"_Are you guys here for the wedding?" The photographer asked us._

"_Do I look like I'm dressed for a wedding? No, we are here for a photoshoot," Punk said grumpily to the man. "Be nice," I muttered._

"_Sorry sir, you must have the wrong room, I am a photographer for a wedding that will be happening soon," He said apologetically._

'_Dammit John, thanks anyway," Phil nodded his head to the photographer and went to open the door._

"_Is it seriosuly stuck?"_

_*Bride comes around the side of the door*_

"_Give it a big push it gave me problems earlier also," The photographer attempted givign some aid._

_Phil shoved the door super hard *Bride falls to the ground holding her nose*_

"_My NOSE!" She cried on the ground._

"_Are you okay?" Phil dropped his stuff and went to her , I stood by him._

'_Do I Look OKAY!" The bride cried tears dripping down her face, who looked to be a bridesmaid came back with a young looking man._

'_what the hell happened here!" He demanded holding his crying fiancee._

"_I pushed the door while she was comming in, it was a complete accident," Phil told him standing up._

'_What if you broke her nose!" The man demanded standing up with the bride in his arms._

"_Well then I guess your not having a wedding today are you," Phil replied._

_I was off behind the scenes now, laughign my head off!_

_The bride was taken away with the brides maid, when an elderly man came out._

"_Well, she said the wedding is off," The elderly man told the younger man._

"_Its all your fau-" He was cut off by the photographer._

"_I need to be paid for this JOB! I have a family to feed!" He cried out._

"_Look, you are annoying the hell out of me, go away and I will happily pay you for this job!" Phil shooed him away._

_The photographer went back to unpack everything._

'_What about my daughters nose, that YOU caused damadge to!" The father of the bride poked Phils chest._

_Phil breathed in calmly._

'_Sir, if you would kindly remove your finger from my chest I will pay for any doctor bills she might have," Phil told him, his nostrils flaring._

"_Good, ya kno-" The father was cut off._

'_Are you sure im getting payed for this?" The photgrapher asked._

"_You wont if you dont get the hell out of my god damned face," Phil glared at him._

"_Maybe you should do some cardio blow off some steam," The photographer replied._

"_Woah!" The fiancee grabbed Phils arm before he could do any damadge._

'_You have done enough hurting for one day!" The father replied._

'_Where the hell did mira go!" Phil said looking around._

_Me, and Ashton kutcher came out and he just pulled me into a big bear hug then a head lock we were all laughing, the bride and all the other actors came out._

"_Say it," Ashton came up and we all had our arms around each other._

"_I'm CM Punk and I have just been Punk'd,"_

_He gave me a big kiss, and we shoved each other jokingly, I'm glad he was a good sport._

We walked out to the parking lot.

"Come here," He wrapped hsi arm around me kissing the top of my head.

"Your lucky I love you," He teased opening the car door for me.

"I know," I pecked his lips before he closed the door for me.

'Let's go get some Lunch boo," I said as we drove off.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked me stopping at a set of lights.

"Somewhere vegeterian," I replied looking through my purse for soem llip gloss.

We stopped at a pita pit, and went inside and sat at a table.

"Excuse me," I heard the tiniest little boy voice come up to our table.

The little boy looked to be about sevenish, he was the cutest child I have ever seen in my life.

"Hello," I smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Kid," Phil said to him.

"Are- Are... you CM Punk?" The kid asked quietly looking so shy!

"Yes I am! Are you a fan of wwe?" Phil asked the little boy.

"Yeah! I just wanted to say that you are my favourite," The little boy gave him a big hug, Phil looked shocked but gave him a brief hug, smiling the whole time.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman who I'm guessing was his mother came up to us.

"its no problem Ma'am," I said Phil let go of the little boy.

"Momma its My favourite wrestler!" The little boy said.

"is it sweetie?" She replied to him sweetly.

"Would you like a picture? I can take on for you guy's" I said urgently, Phil gave me the 'I wanna eat' look, but i thought it would just make the little guy's day.

"I don;t wanna be anymore trouble," The little boy said to his mom.

"You wont I promise," I told him, the mother handed me a camera, and I snapped the picture of all three of them.

"Thank you so much," They waved leaving, the little boy had a huge smile on his face.

Phil looked pretty proud of himself.

"You just made his day," I told him sipping my pepsi.

"I'm well aware," He smirked at me.

"Oh you are a know it all now?" I giggled.

"Always have always will," He told me smirking.

"Smart ass," I mumbled, smiling.

"What was that?" He mused to me.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing," I replied.

"Ya, unhun," He nodded his head.

"Hun," I said looking him in the eye.

'yeah?" He replied.

"I loooove you," I said like a five year old.

"I looove you too," He said back just like I had.

"Your a goofball," I told him.

"Hey, thats why you love me," He said to me.

"No doubt in my mind," I told him.

'Promise?" He took my hand.

"I promise," I told him.

**Again please Review, without 5 there will be no new chapter ; )**

**Soo, next chapter he will propose and after that, Wedding and after that.. BABY!**


	22. Chapter 22 I am ononekneeaskingyour hand

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Sorry for the late update I usually update twice if not once a day! :o**

**I apologize to anybody if you don't like this chapter, because well its easy to write for my made up characters, but I don't know how these people would act in real life, because well im not them, and so the words FANFICTION haha, anyway…**

**MIRA POV**

"Are you ready?" Phil asked me as he grabbed his jacket and walked down the hallway of the hotel room, we were in Chicago for house shows and RAW all week.

'Yes Yes, I'm coming," I patted down my dress and we walked to the car.

I had lost another 20 pounds making me a size 14, I felt sexier then ever, I was back to basic blonde hair that was almost at my boobs. I had burled it tonight, because apparently it was a special dinner.

"Are you having a good birthday so far?" He asked me as he opened the door for me.

"Of course I am! We went to the gym, we went to a press conference, we skyped with my mom and dad and we went paint bawling, what more could a girl ask for!" I replied, I had had such an amazing day!

"Plus I get to spend it with you," I said cheekily.

"That must have been the highlight of your day," He replied smirking as we drove down the freeway.

"Oh yes, I think my parents are glad I'm with you, because I couldn't be happier," I said to him.

"Your so cute," He told me.

"I try," I replied, the restaurant we were headed to was just a two minute drive from the hotel, we didn't walk in case of getting recognized.

'Speaking of parents," I said walking to the door.

"When do I get to meet them?" I asked curiously as he opened the door for me.

"SURPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard a chorus of yells.

Phil and I were both shocked.

"I guess tonight," He said pointing at the older man and woman, that were surrounded

"Hi sweetheart," The woman pulled Phil inot a hug he never let go of my hand.

"Who set this up?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Kofi helped us a little bit," The woman winked.

"So it must be your birthday," The man touched the side of my arm.

"Yes sir, I'm Mira, thank you for coming," I smiled.

"not a problem!" He chuckled.

"Mirabelle!" My Mom and Dad ran up to us.

"oh my gosh!" I said excitedly group hugging them.

"We couldn't miss your birthday!" Mom replied.

"Im so glad you're here!" I said.

I looked over their shoulder to see Luke and Dylan standing far back from the crowd of whom I'm guessing was Phils brother and sisters, Jessyka and Mindy, and their mother and father, and Kelly and Kofi, and even Mister John Cena himself was here tonight, the only three superstars, that have never talked bad to my face or behind my back.

"Dylan, Luke over here!" I waved them over and I was immediately tackled with hugs.

"Happy Birthday Mira!" They chorused.

"Thank you! Would you like to meet some of my friends?" I asked them.

The nodded their heads viciously.

I walked over to where the three super stars were socializing.

"Happy Birthday!" All three of them said to me giving me hugs.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said. I was so happy about tonight.

"No problem!" Kofi replied sipping his beer.

"Anyway, these are my little cousins Dylan and Luke," I motioned to the boys.

"nice to meet you, what a bunch of handsom little boys!" Kelly hug both of them, they looked like they were having a blast.

"Boys this is my good friend kelly and my other friend John and Kofi!" I motioned to them all.

"nice to meet you!" The boys said inusion.

"Mira," Phil came up behind me.

"Yes?" I asked him smiling, he kissed me quickly.

"Would you mind travelling this way for a minute I have some impatient sisters who said if I make them wait any longer to see you, I wouldn't be able to fight on Raw on Monday," He told me looking kind of scared wich made me laugh.

"Okay, I'll be right back guys!" I told them they nodded and went right into conversation about whatever it is the boys wanted to know.

I saw three anxious girls looking my way.

"Girls, Mira, Mira My sisters," He motioned his hand to each of us.

"nice to finally meet you!" They all said, they all looked so much alike, it was insane.

"You are so pretty!" The girl with the lighter hair told me.

"Thank you!" I replied.

We continued to talk and introduce ourselves, until music started playing and we could all dance.

After about half an hour of fast music a slow song came on, and the DJ said the song was for us.

We started dancing and everybody was taking pictures.

"You know the only reason these pictures will probably turn out good?" He asked me.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Because you are in them with me," He replied giving me a quick kiss.

"aww you're so cheesy," I told him.

"You love it," he said, we continued to dance when Phil motioned for the music to stop, everybody was confused even me.

"I promise you will all understand in two seconds," He half yelled as everybody started mumbling, then they all shut up, as he got down on one knee.

"Mira, I love you and I always will, you are amazing and I couldn't imagine a life without you, marry me?" he asked holding open a box.

Tears slipped my eye's.

"Of course I will!" I replied, he put the ring on my finger got up and hugged me swinging me in a circle.

I couldn't be more happier.

Pictures flashed and people were now coming up to us congratulating us.

I was unimaginably happy.


	23. Chapter 23 Iamholdingthekey to ur heart

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU for all the reviews they mean so much to me!**

**This chapter is a continuation of the last one! ALL HER BDAY PRESENTS ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT IN THE COLLECTION WRESTLERS CAUSE CHECK IT OUT!**

**MIRA POV**

"Are you having a good time?" Phil asked me as we snuck away from the party for a little bit. We stood outside by one of the patio sets to the left of the doors.

"I'm having an amazing time," I replied as he wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad ya know I didn't even know about this party, I find it quit funny I'll be sure to remember who I tell stuff to from know on," He told me we chuckled.

"I will have to thank him later," I said.

We stood there for a few minutes.

"I'm glad we're getting married," Phil told me playing with the ring on my finger.

"So am I, I love you so much," I kissed him, the kissed seemed to last forever when I heard Kelly cough.

"Love Birds it's time for Mira to open her presents," She told us. "I get presents!" I said cheerfully. I went to open the door when Kelly jumped on my back, I caught her.

"On ward!" She pointed to the door, that Phil opened for us as he laughed his ass off.

"You're so friggen light!" I told her as we got inside.

"You are both insane," Phil said to us.

Kelly jumped off, and they sat me down at a table that was piled high with presents.

"You guy's shouldn't have!" I said blushing.

"It's just our way to show that we do care about you," Phil kissed me quickly.

"Less kissing more Present opening," My dad rushed me along.

"First one is from Phil," Kelly handed me a small box.

'What else could you have gotten me?" I asked him, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Just see," was all he said.

I opened a long box to reveal a charm bracelet with four charms on it, one was a lightning bolt, another was a key, another was a converse shoe and the last one was an engagement ring.

I picked it out of the box and examined it, everybody was taking pictures.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him.

"Your welcome," He hugged me back.

"The lightning bolt represents how strong you are, the shoe represents the clothes Cabana brought you the first night you stayed over, the ring represents us getting married, so if you said no I probably would of felt like an idiot giving this to you," He winked at me, "And they key is they key to my heart," He said.

"You're so cheesy I love it, and I love you and I love this bracelet thank you!" I said kissing him.

"Okay so I don't know how I could possibly be a better present then that but here," Kelly handed me a huge box, which looked as if it held as piece of clothing.

"I had it made just for you because I know how much you love antique or vintage things," She told me.

I opened it to see a long lace tired dress, that was blue.

I stood up holding it towards myself.

"Thank you very much Kelly!" I huged her.

"No problem sweetie!" She told me.

"Here," John handed me a small box, I opened it to find a little life saver that said 'Titanic London' on it.

"Thank you!" I hugged him tightly. "No problem," He replied smiling genuinely at me making me blush a bit, I looked over a Phil who did not look amused.

I had continued to open presents from my mom which was just a bunch of beautiful clothes, I thanked her and Dad.

Phils side of the family had pitched in to get me a few different movies that they had found out I liked.

Kofi had gotten me a locket that I absolutely loved.

"Thank you all very much, I appreciate everything," I told them all.

I got up to go to the bathroom and when I got back everyone was surrounding the table again.

"Cake time!" Kelly yelled.

I sat down beside Phil who held me close, They all sang Happy Birthday to me, I never felt so loved in my life.

I blew out the candles as tears ran down my face.

"Why are you crying don't cry!" Phil gave me an encouraging shake.

"I'm not sad, I've just never been around so many people that care about me, you are all amazing," I chocked out.

"Awww," Was what I got from everybody else with mixed thank you's.

We finished eating cake and such when Phil and I decided we needed air again before we could open the door the door opened for us.

"I'm party crashing, I'm sorry I'm late, I had a girl, and then I got ditched and then-" Scott said to us in a rushed voice.

"It's all good I promise!" I gave him a huge hug.

"Okay good, Phillip," Cabana winked at him, giving him a bro hug.

"Happy birthday Mira," Scott told me.

"Thank you do you want some cake?" I asked him.

"Who doesn't?" he replied jokingly.

"Its over there!" I pointed to the cake.

"Thank you darling," He headed over to where Dylan and Luke were getting cake.

Finally it was time for the party to be over, and apparently me and Phil and his sisers were all staying with his mom and dad tonight because something about family being together so we headed out.

We got into the house and said our goodnights, and Phil pointed me to his tiny room.

There was posters everywhere.

"my room has been this way since I was fifteen," He told me smirking.

"I love it," I told him laying down beside him on the bed.

"I'm glad," He said, and we soon fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night VERY thirsty so I pulled my self out of bed and walked down to the kitchen.

"Hi," I heard a womans voice.

I turned around to see his sister rocking a baby in her arm's she looked exhausted.

"Hey," I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it.

"Thirsty?" She giggled quietly.

"Yes, you look exhausted," I told her.

"I havent even gone to bed yet, this little monkey doesn't like sleeping." She told me sighing.

"Do you want me to take him for a bit? It's two in the morning." I told her.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"My cousin Jess had her baby at 16, and I helped her through all of it, I'm fine with watching the little cutie pie until he falls asleep," I told her honestly.

"Thank you," She handed him gingerly to me. "He reacts very well to strangers, so he shouldn't be a bother, his Name is Aleks (Alex)"

"No problem," I said as she went off to bed. I looked down at the very tiny baby in my arms. I walked up to where his crib was being kept and I sat in the rocking chair with me."Hello cutie pie," I rocked him in my looked up at me yawning, then closed his eyes.I continued rocking him until the clock read 4am.I put him in his crib and fell asleep in the guest bed that was being kept in the same room. I woke up an hour later to him crying, I guessed he had collic, or something of the sort.I was up with him every hour until nine, when the rest of the family got up."Mira?" Phil came into the room where I was giving Alek's his bottle."yeah babe?" I said to him in a whisper voice."You are good at the whole baby thing, I'm sure Sherri really appreciates it," He told me, touching Alek's arm softly."Well I try," I told him."unhun,"He said, Alek's finished his bottle and I BURPED HIM AND Sherri took over thanking me for allowing her to get some sleep."Good morning Children," Phil dad said as we came down the stairs.

"Good morning," Phil and I said unusion.

"Did you sleep okay?" his dad waved his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed a deep crimson red.

"Mira stayed up with Aleks all night so Share Bear could get some sleep," Phil told him.

"Oh," Was all said.

"Do we have a house show tonight?" I asked Phil as we sat down at the table.

"Nope we have the day off," He replied.

What to do, what to do.


	24. Chapter 24 I am masquerade ball

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU for all the reviews they mean so much to me!**

**This chapter is a continuation of the last one! ALL THE DIVAS DRESSES FROM THE MASQUERADE ARE ON MY POLYVORE!**

**Mariahhappypants**

**-Collection: wrestlers cause**

**MIRA POV**

"Would you like some cereal?" Phil asked me after we were sitting and drinking our coffee for a while.

"No thank you I'm not very hungry," I replied.

"Suit yourse-" My phone beeped very loudly before he could finish his statement.

"Who the hell is interrupting me?" He said, I just shook my head and laughed.

I looked down at my phone that read.You are invited to the World Wrestling Foundation Masquerade Ball, in raising funds for the make a wish foundation, it will be commencing at 8pm Thursday night, we would like to see you there.

-Vince

"Letters in the mail are too formal now?" Phil said jokingly as I closed up my phone.

"I guess so, but today is Thursday, My phone must have been of when they sent this, god I hate my phone sometimes! What the hell am I going to wear all you have to do is throw on a tux!" I said whipping the hair from my face.

"I have a dress you can wear, I only wore it once and it was too a masquerade myself, it would be nice if I could get some use out of it," His Mother told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Come come," She pulled me upstairs into her room and pulled a big bag out of her closet, revealing the prettiest dress I've ever seen in my life! (pic on polyvore ;) )

It was white and pale green and all out beautiful!

"Oh my gosh its amazing!" I told her, she smiled warmly at me.

"I'm glad you like it," She replied zipping the bag back up and handing it to me, I put it on the bed in Phil's room.

"Good thing I keep extra masks around for shits and giggles eh?" He said mysteriously while standing in the doorway.

"Do you really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." He shook his head smirking.

"Aw Shucks, well we might have to do something about that wont we?" I said smiling as I hugged him tight. "I guess we will," He kissed me, we kissed for a long while, when all my exhaustion hit me.

"I'm so tired," I told him honestly.

"Take a nap, I'll go get masks, and I'll be back in a few hours," He told me.

"It'll take you a few hours to get masks?" I said jokingly.

"You never know," He winked and closed the door for me.

I layed down to rest I don't know how long I had been sleeping when I felt someone come into the bed with me.

"AAHHHH!" I shrieked.

Jackson lay in front of me smirking.

"get the hell away from me!" I screamed.

"Your supposed to be dead!" I yelled, he was dead mom called she told me he was dead, oh no. I felt the hot tears poor down my face.

"Don't be so upset sweetie, I never died, I just wanted people to think I did" he wiped the tears from my cheek.

"What the hell is going on in here!" I heard Mr. Brooks punch the door that Jackson locked.

"HELP ME!" I screamed, as Jackson held a knife to my neck. 'Shut up," He growled.

I swallowed thickly.

"Mira open this door are you okay!" He banged on the door some more.

"Don't answer," Jackson whispered to me.

"Mira, open or I'm taking it down!" Mr. Brooks demanded banging on the door, "I know somethings wrong, I know you need help!" He said.

"Open the door and I'll slit her throat!" Jackson yelled.

"Leave me alone," I sobbed, the knife feeling cold a metallic against my soft skin.

"Please just leave me alone," I whispered tears falling down my face.

"That would be too easy, I can't have u marry him now can I?" He said sickly kissing my cheek.

I needed something that would get me out of this, and I needed out fast.

"Would you hurt me if I was pregnant?" I asked him quietly.

He stoped, and moved the knife from my throat, he was just mad now.

He walked around the room furious, I mean I knew I was lieing and that might not have been my best approach, but it got him off of me.

"That bastard!" He opened the door and Phil was standing there with his dad, they took his ass and threw him out.

"You violated the straining order, and you put her life at risk we will call the damn cops!" Mr. Brooks yelled, Phils sister held him back before he hurt somebody, the baby was crying hysterically in Share Bears arms.

I sat there on the ground dumb founded, everything was just a blur right now.

Phil came up to me, all my tears had gone away.

"I thought I was going to loose you, I had walked through the door when he yelled that he might slit your throat I was so scared," He told me pulling me into a huge kiss, it was passionate and meant to be.

"I'm sorry!" I said hesitantly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for its that bastard!" He told me.

"Thank you for helping Mr. brooks," I told him thankfully.

"Not a problem your family now, and we protect our own," He said taking me into a half hug.

Aleks was still crying, "here," I took him from Sherri, and after several momentsh e stopped crying.

"you have a gift!" She exclaimed dramatically.

We all giggled quietly.

Tonights masquerade was going to be fun.

Phil and I got into the limo as it drove us to the center where it was being held.

"Are you excited?" He asked me as we sat in the back, drinking sparkling apple juice, and cuddling, granted I couldn't move much in my dress, but it was nice.

"Definitely, I've always wanted to go to a masquerade," I told him kind of giddy.

"Then you should put your mask on Princess," He wrapped my white mask around my face, and I wrapped his and tied it up in a bow in the back.

The limo driver opened the door for us and we stepped out onto the black carpet. Everybody had stopped to stare at us, I felt so popular, like I never was in high school. Phil and I held hands as we answered questions from the press.

"Is it true you are both engaged?" one reporter asked us. "Yes," I responded like a giddy teenager in love.

'is it true you havent been on RAW because you are pregnant?" One very rude reporter asked me, my breath hitched, JACKSON.

"No." Phil and I said at the same time.

We moved on to the rest of the questions, and finally we were inside.

"Mira!" Kelly half ran up to me, in her heels and huge dress. He dress was blue and white, it looked like paint splatters, it was beautiful.

"You look so beautiful Kelly!" I told her hugging her tightly.

"So do you!" She told me, her mask was beautiful. The castle type structure that we were in was to huge for words, everything looked hand made.

"Babe I'm gunna go get a glass of water," He told me leaving kelly and I.

"How have you been?" I asked her as we walked over to the dinner tables.

"I've been good, I've been talking to that Scott guy A LOT, He is very nice," Kelly informed me as we sat down at our dinner table.

"That's good, you guy's would be so cute," I told her honestly, I could just imagine them being together, Aww, okay now I'm happy.

"Think so?" She asked, and blushed. "Yes," I told her.

"Hello Ladies!" Kofi showed up, I stood up to hug him, and so did Kelly.

"nice to see you!" I said as we sat back down. "You too!" He replied, soon Phil was at our Table and So was John and his Wife.

We were served and we ate and it was time to clean up and start the ball/ dance part.

"Ma Lady," Phil said taking my arm and we started dancing. 'When did you learn how to waltz?" I asked him curiously.

"Grew up with a bunch of sisters, two took dance classes, I picked it up," He smiled at me. We continued to dance, and we got separated when we got to the part where we switch partners. I ended up with Rhodes.

We finished Dancing and He kissed my hand and left, what the hell?

"Who was that?" Phil asked coming up and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Rhodes," I told him. "Oh," Phil said. "Is my fiancee jealous?" I said giggling.

"No, I know your all mine," He joked.

My Phone started ringing, so I walked outside to answer it.

"Hello," I answered it, putting my other finger in my ear.

"Mira, It's Mike, I am the main doctor who works with RAW, I have been receiving different concerns that you might be pregnant, now I'm calling you to let you know that it is very unsafe-" I cut him off.

"I'm not, no way in hell, I'm not pregnant so please don't worry, I'm not in denial, I haven't done IT in atleast a year, please don't worry," I reassured him.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to the party my apologies," He said and hung up.

Second Time tonight.

Before I could go back in my phone rang again.

"Hello," I answered.

"Is this Mirabelle Jones?" I heard a deep voice on the over end.

"Yes it is, how may I help you?" I asked.

"We are the police department of Chicago letting you know Mr. Jackson is under arrest and being sentenced," They told me.

I felt so releived.


	25. Chapter 25 I am on your doorstep

MIRA POV

"Kelly!" I called hustling around my house with my dress on.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back coming to me, she was dressed in her bridesmaid dress, Jessyka trailing behind her holding Mindy who happened to be in her flower girl dress.

"Ready?" My dad came up behind me taking my arm.

"As ready as I can be," I replied honestly and started walking with him.

All the guests were dressed in White, so much white it was almsot angelic.

I kept my eye's at my feet making sure not to fall.

I kept walking to the speed of the music, when I started seeing red dripping down my dress, I stopped what I was doing, I looked up and Phil was shaking his head at me. Kelly and Jessyka were stained with blood all down their dress.

All the guests had dissapeared. I looked at my arm's all my old cuts opened up and I was bleeding everywhere.

He started walking away from me, the one person that meant most to me was now gone.

"PHIL!" I screamed dropping to the ground and I started punching and kicking things.

"PHIL!" I screamed for the second time at the top of my lungs.

"Shhh, Mira calm down!" I suddenly felt a weight on top of me holding my arm's down.

"Mira, I'm right here I'm not goign anywhere," He told me, I opened my arms to see I wasn't just kicking and screaming in my dream, because he had my arms pinned and he was strattling me.

"I thought I lost you," I cried out, letting my body relax only heaving in my sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere," He moved off me and pulled me into a big hug and craddled me like you would a small child.

"I couldn't handle it," I told him crying even more.

"I'm right here I'm not leaving I promise," He told me still coddling me.

After a few minutes I started calming down bit by bit.

"I had a dream it was our wedding day and, I saw you at the end of the aisle, and all my old cuts opened up and you left me!" I sobbed into his shoulders.

"I would never Mira, look at me," He held my face between his hands.

"I'm staying right here forever," He informed me.

"okay," I sighed, i liked the idea of forever.

He leaned over to kiss me, and we kissed for a long while, I pulled him closer then I ever thought I could.

"Soon," He mumbled on my lips.

"Two weeks," I grinned at him, he smirked back.

"let's go back to bed," He told me, we cuddled he kept his hand on my thigh all night.

"I love you." I stated when we woke up the next morning.

"I love you too," He replied.

"Where are we off to today?" I asked him as we layed in bed before getting up.

"Not sure," Was his only reply.

"Thats great," i sighed getting up, my nightie had slid up through the night and Phil had gotten a nice glimpse of my thong.

"Shit," I cursed pushing my nightie down, Phil jsut laughed at me and smirked.

"I'd tap that," He said making me laugh uncontrollably.

"You're too cute for ur own good," I told him going into the bathroom to change.

"Made a wrong turn once or twice..." I sung to myself from the bathroom, I guess louder then I thought because Punk replied with "Dug my way out,blood and decisions,that's alright,"

He had a good singing voice, I sung the next line " Welcome to my silly life, mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!" I could feel us having a cheasy musical oment but I didn't care, this song is my anthem.

I could hear him on the other side of the door , "Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!Look, I'm still around...," He sung back to me, both of us just belched out the rest of the somg together.

I got out of the bathroom fully changed, and he pulled me into his arms kissing me pationetly.

"You are fucking perfect," He told me putting his forehead to mine. "You are perfect too me," I sang the melody. I pecked his lips and let him go get changed.

We walked out hand in hand we were going back to Phils house today just to check on Scott and the dog and plants that were already dead, we were driving back tonight.

We drove for a long time until we got to his house.

"It so you, I can never get over it," I told him as we entered the beautiful place.

"I try," She shrugged sitting down.

After a few minutes there was a knock on his door, I decided to go answer it.

Nobody was there I shrugged but looked down when I heard a whimper.

There was a newborn baby on a basket in his proch, how cliche is this? Like nobody has heard fo adoption?

I picked up the basket and brought the baby girl inside.

I set her down on the table and took her out, there was a note on the side fo the basket.

it read:

I was 14 and pregnant, my family disowned me and my parents would of had to sign the adoption papers, they refused, but my friend say a loving couple lived here, please take good care of my baby.

- M

I looked at the baby in my arms, she had a cute button nose, bright green eye's and small pink lips.

"What is that?" Phil asked comming down teh stairs, I haded him the note.

'Well we have to bring her to a government service or something," He told me.

"We can't, what if she never gets adopted?" I demanded.

"Well thats this sluts fault!" He pointed at the note.

"Phillip!" I cried out, to my suprise the baby stayed perfectly calm.

"Mirabelle No." He said infinatly.

"I'm keeping her," I said to him.

"She's not just a dog you can hand out to who ever the hell you want!" He said to me.

"I feel like it was meant to be, there's a reason she was put on our porch!" I said.

"What are we going to do? No car seat no food no diapers no clothes no goddamned crib, we have to be back on the road in an hour!" He yelled at me.

"Stop yelling at me! PLease just accept her!" I cried out to him.

"We are boh on RAW a travelling show we can't look after a baby!" He told me rather rudely.

"So what if it was our baby?" I demanded.

"You'd be off for a year on maternity leave then we'd figure it out!" He said to me.

I took the basket, I took the baby and stormed off upstairs.

"Shhh," The baby started to cry when I sat down on the guest bedroom bed.

"I bet you are hungry eh baby boo?" I asked her in my baby voice.

I picked up my phone and texted Kelly.

**Can u pick me up some baby formula?**

_**Why am I getting u baby frmula 0.0**_

**Because a baby got left on Punk's door step and he doesn't want anything to dow ith it and I cant go by myself,**

_**Okay be there in half hour your lucky I came to visit my aunt in Chicago tonight**_

**I'm aware**

I put my phone away and bounced her around standing up.

"What should I call you?" I said to her as we looked out the window together, she was so tiny in my arm's, she was definetly only at most a week old.

"May 22nd, is today so that can be your birthday sweet heart," I told her quietly.

I walked over to my phone and made sure it was an alamr once a year.

"It's almost midnight, I hope Wall greene's was open." I sighed.

"We need to leave soon!" Punk yelled.

"One second!" I yeled back, i was not in the mood for this.

"Hello," I answered when my phone went off.

"Hello John yes, Yes sir Mr, Laurinaitis, look Phil and I wont be bale to make Raw for tomorrow and possibly next week, yes sir, I wish you well also ba bye," I hung up my phone.

"Now we don;t have to be anywhere!" I yelled out the door.

"What the hell do you mean?" He demanded.

"I meaaan! Laurinaitis said we could miss two weeks of RAW!" I said, he looked like he would all but hit me.

"Kelly's here," He yelled as we stomped his way down the stairs.

I heard her make the formula in the microwave in the kitchen and bring it up to me.

"Thank you," I sighed sitting down and feeding it to the angel.

"He's really ticked right off eh?" She said to me.

"You have no idea, i just cancelled our scheduel for two weeks, he's pissed," I toldher.

"Wow, well where is she gunna sleep?" Kelly asked me.

"I was going to go see Mr. and Mrs. Brooks but I have no way of getting there and I'm not leaving her with Phil," I said to Kelly.

"Give me Baby mystery, you go and get your shit together and I'll be here with her," Kelly told me.

"Thank you," I hugged her handing her the baby and was off the see them.

Luckily Punk's sister always left an extra bassinett at their house and an extra car seat and formula.

I gathered the things and went home, I unloaded my car and went into the house to see Punk and Kelly playing with the baby.

"Ciara- Midnight Kelly Brooks," Phil said looking u and smiling at me.

"Two hours and thanks to kelly you have warmed up to her and given her a beautiful name!" I said giddy placing her bassinet in the living room and putting the car seat on the table and the formula in the cup board.

"I'm sorry about earlier baby, i was just freaked out." He came up to me kissing me.

"It's alright," I hugged him tight.

"So I guess you guys have a court date tomorrow, will they let her just be yours?" Kelly asked.

"I hope so," I sighed.

I was up with Miss Punk Junior all night.

Phil and I were on our way back from the court house with her, aparently we can have her but Social services will be making visits for the next couple months to make sure we give her a loving home, but as far as it goes they gave her an official birth certificate with her date of birth being May 22nd, her name Ciara Midnight Kelly Brooks and her parents being put as Phil and I.

"This is a big responsibility," Punk said as we stopped at a red light.

"I know we are ready we've been togetherseven months, we are getting married in two weeks nothing could be more perfect!" I told him.

"SPeaking of our wedding, since its on a thursday , are we sure everybody can make it?" He asked.

"Yes, Smack down is beaing taped wednesday so we are all good, and every can come meet Ciara Midnight," I told him.

"Wanna know why I picked that name?" He asked me.

"Why?" I aske dhim.

"Ciara is my Grandmother and we met her at Midnight, and CM.." he trailed off.

"AWWW!" I giggled it was so cute!

It was finally our wedding day, my dad was walking down the aisle, Kelly was holding Ciara in her arms as she walked down the aisle ahead of me, she kept her in her arms.

We then said our vows.

"I do," Phil said so surely, I felt so special.

"I do," I replied.

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest said I kissed/ made out with Punk.

We ran down the aisle as the newly weds.

"I love you!" Punk said as we got into the limo with Kelly and Jessyka, Ciara was with my parents.

"I love youtoo!" I kissed him.

We were at the reception, having a blast and dancing, there was absolutley no alcohol at our wedding so, no funny drunk uncles tonight, we still had a blast no matter what.

I was holding Ciara while Punk spun me around and pulled me back.

She looked so cute in her little outfit we bought her, its a white tootoo and shirt.

"Congratulations on this suprise," John Cena came up to us pointing to Ciara, "Thank you, ya know I didn't exactly have seven months to plan for her." I said we laughed.

"Ya definetly, well I'll see you later!" He waved and walked off.

I handed Ciara off to my mom and Punk and I snuck off to our honeymoon...


	26. Chapter 26 I am Leaving

**Author Note: Hello everybody, I had fun writting this chapter, five reviews on this chapter I swear this time! ; )**

**again, if you think this sint how they would act, I'm not THEM so i cant write how they would or make them talk like they would I'm jsut writting this for my own enjoyment.**

**Go to polyvore, I have pics in myCollection called "Wrestlers Cause"**

**My Polyvore name is "MariahHappyPants"**

**ENJOY!**

"Come here, I know we had an amazing week, but we have to get back to CiCi, Children's aid is comming by tomorrow and we just missed her fourth week of life as far as we know," I told him bringing his nose to mine.

"I know..." He sighed.

"C'mon you know she's growing on you," I told him as we got to the air port.

"I just don't want you to have your heart broken if we aren't aloud to keep her," He said as we went to the baggage claim.

"They will let us keep her I can feel it, she is meant to be ours!" I said definetly as finished up.

Phil just rubbed the bridge of his nose.

-Later that same day-

"We're home!" I squealed entering the house, where I knew my Mom was with CiCi.

"Look Ciara! It's Momma!" My mother handedher to me.

"Don't have her get used to calling us Mom and Dad," Phil said grudgingly bringing our bags up to our room.

My mom gave me a confused look.

"He's set on the fact that we will be losing her in two weeks when they do their final examination," I explained to her craddeling Ciara in my arms.

"That's negative thinking, we need to get his ass back to work," Mom said, I just laughed at her.

"Oh and Beautiful I finished the touches on her room," My mom told me kissing my cheek and leaving.

"Do you like your new room Ciara?" I asked her before opening the door, it was a beautiful, room.

It was a dark chocolate brown, completley antique/ vinatge baby room, it was adorable!

Her name was written in caliggraphy on the wall.

"Ciara- Midnight Kelly Brooks Sleeps here" It read on the wall above her crib, it was adorable!

"Phillip!" I called. He came quickly into the room, he stopped right into his tracks.

"Yupp and then we re design in three weeks because they take her away from us," He groweld leaving.

"Why are you looking at this so negatively! She wont leave us!" I cried out down the stairs at him, hoping I didnt disturb Ciara as she played with my curly blonde hair.

"Because its negative! We had a id dropped on MY door step! I don't want to be attatched because as soon as I do, she will leave, Yes i named her, yes I warmed up to her a little, but I refuse to get attached and call her my daughter until I know for sure, I can call her mine!" He bellowed at me before storming off.

"It's okay baby girl," I hugged her tight to me squeezing away my own tears as she cried into my chest, I warmed her up a bottle and started feeding her when the door was knocked on.

"Hello," I opened the door to see Sue our CPS worker with a big smile.

"Hello, may I come in?" She asked sweetly.

I let her in and brought her to the living room, She had already got a tour of the house and she aparently loved me and Phil so all in all it was good.

We sat down in the living room.

"So, I have been over looking you case and next week is your court date and the week after that everything should be finalized, I jsut need to know that you are devoted to this child," She told me looking down at the ground.

"This baby was left on my doorstep by a teenager who is not in the system therefore leaving her with me and Phil, I have been devoted to her since I first layed eye's on her," I told her in all honestly.

"Yes but we know that you and Phillip have travelling jobs, what happens when Ciara needs to start school? Somebody needs to stay home with her, somebody needs to make sure she grows up in a good neihboor hood and I'm sorry to say even tho this is a beautiful residence not the best part of Chicago," She spoke to me, i could hear the sympathy in her voice.

It'll have to be me, I mean her and I could probably go visit RAW twice a month on weekends, vactions with her Daddy if it even works out like that, skype... I pondered all the situations.

"I'll quit," I stated right out flat.

I was glad Phil wasn't here right now, I know he would try to convince me not to quit.

"Now, Mirabelle... I'm not asking you to quit right today but we need to know that you will give Ciara-Midnight, the best care and all the attention she deserves," Sue replied to me, her eye's going soft.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I told her burping Minni (My second nick name for Ciara Midnight)

"Now, does Phil know of your plans to leave the company, or will you need to notify him?" Sue asked.

"Notify me about what?" He asked comming up behind Sue.

"I will leave you two to talk, I will see you next week at the court house," She told me leaving me to find for myself, crap!  
>"Sometime, within the next three years I will be leaving the WWE," I told him loking down at Minni who slept peacfully oblivious to what was going on around her.<p>

"Dammit Mira!" He smacked his hand down on the table making me jump making Minni cry.

"Shhh baby girl!" I craddled her in my arms.

"In the next few days your going to be tired of playing house this baby is a full time job!" He yelled.

"You don't think I know that! I raised Mindy with Jessyka while she was still doing highschool! It was tough on her and it was tough on me because I was trying to make ti through wrestling school living off three hours of sleep and being an outcast!" I half shouted half whispered back at him still trying to calm down Minni.

"Mira... your job.." He sighed.

"I'm going to have your child soon anyway!" I said to him.

"You don't think I'd have to quit for him or her, but you don't care as far as your concerned your motto is that if you don't care you wont get attatched, well I'm going to stay at your parents place tonight they have a room for me and Minni, call my cell when you are done being such a grumpy ass!" I told him going to collect my things.

"Mira please wait, soon this will all be over!" He turned me around to see the tears poor down my face.

I put Minni down in her crib she had finished crying and fell back asleep.

"Then what then your going to act like u never rejected Ciara? You named her for christ sake!" I groweld at him as we exited her room, I went to mine and Phils and ripped out a suit case.

"Mira don't leave we havent even been married a month!" He told me.

"You are going to wake up Minni again this is stressing her and I both out!" I told him shoving my finger in his direction.

"Sweetie just calm down!" He grabbed my arms, and i broke down.

"i can't lose her!" I cried into his chest.

"I know.." He patted my hair.

The week went by fast we had had our court date, now todayw as the day we find out if we get to keep Minni.

"Hello," I shook Sue's Hand as she came into my house, Phil and I had dressed nicely for the occasion, and Minni was in a little cute dress.

"I came her to deliver the news about the case of Ciara Midnight Kelly Brooks, to Mr and Mrs Brooks," She read teh paper in her hand.

"You have been granted permanent adoption of this child," She told us.

I jumped into Phil's arm's while Minni played on her mat.

He swung me around and then set me down, I quickly hugged Sue and went over to Minni.

"I'm your Momma! Your Momma, and see that nice man over there, thats your daddy!" I told her pointing at Phil who picked up Minni and kissed her.

Sue had dissmissed herself.

Phil and I were going to be holding an offical celebration for this occasion next week in Phillie where Raw was being taped.

"I'm so happy!" I kissed Phil while holding Minni, we broke apart before we squished her.

"Blaah!" I threw up oh so attractively into the toilet bowl.

"Mira.." Kelly said to me looking at my calendar on my phone.

"What?" I demanded not even bothering to remove my head from my toilet bowl in the locker room.

"You are late," She told me.

**DUNDUNDUN!  
>5 reviews or no update got it ;)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 I am the last chapter

**AUTHOR NOTE!: So, this chapter will be the last one, and I will write a sequal called 'Family Life' and I will also be writting a new story called 'Compassion'**

**I will be posting them up soon stay Tuned.**

"I'm what!" I demanded her, finding the strength to lift my head out of the toilet.

"Your period is a week late!" She told me pointing at my period calendar on my Iphone.

"But I already have a newborn to take care of!" I groaned.

"I'm sure Midnight will like a sister or a brother, or both or maybe three.." Kelly trailed off, we had decided we would call Ciara Midnight by Midnight now, it just suited her more, she was always up at midnight, and the day we found her it was midnight.

"Well, we dont know for sure, lets go see the Diva's nurse and she can give you a test then we will freak out," Kelly told me as we washed up and exited the bathroom.

*A few hours later*  
>"Mrs. Brooks you are indeed one month pregnant." The nurse told me, by looking at the little stick.<p>

"I will be calling stephanie McMahon you are not to compete for atleast another year," The nurse told me.

"I was planning on quitting sometime anyway..." I at Kelly I didn't know what to think. maybe I was meant to be a stay at home working Mom. With two baby's I would never have time to even think about RAW, or WWE.

I walked down the hallway, half running half walking.

I ran into somebody and fell right on my ass.

"Hey, are you okay what's wrong?" Kofi said putting out his hand for me to grab, I shook it off standing up.

"I'm just really flustered right now, Sorry for running into you, good luck on your match tonight," I told him running off again.

The show passed, I took care of Midnight all night, and went back to the hotel.

I woke up every night with her whil we traveled.

"I bought us a house," Phil said as we ate breakfast.

"No, how's your eggs, how did you sleep just 'I bought a house'," I laughed immitating him on the last part.

"Okay sorry but yes and I think you are going to love it, its very vintage looking and its a 5 bedroom 3 bathroom." He told me giving Midnight the rest of her bottle.

"Where is it?" I asked him.

"The brighter side of Chicago," He told me.

"Sounds nice , when do I get to see it?" i asked him.

"Well I'm sending you and Midnight to go home tomorrow, Scott will pick you up from the airport," He told me burping Midnight.

"And you are staying to work?" I sighed flopping onto the couch.

"Mira, I love you but you know I need to work and babe you will be staying home soon enough anyway," He came over and kissed my cheeck while putting Midnight on her play matt.

"Fine, but I'm going to miss you," I told him taking his hand as we sat together on the couch watching Minni.

"I'll miss you more," He told me.

"You and Midnight will see me everymonday and once a month maybe more," He told me.

"I know, but before we leave there is something I need to tell you," I told him, eyeing Minni as she played with the mobile ahead of her.

"What's that?" He asked me.

"I'm pregant," I told him.

He looked shocked for a second then smiled a big huge smile.

"Really?" He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Yes really!" I told him.

He let go of me and went right to my stomach.

"Hello there, yes I'm your daddy you already have a baby sister that I bet you can't wait to meet, and we can't wait to meet you!" He rubbed my stomach.

*The next day*

"Thank you Scottie!" I said taking Mira and her car seat out of the truck as Scott grabbed our bags for us.

"No problem Mimi, anything for u and Midnight!" He told me, aparently we had to walk up the driveway and through a gate before I got to see this house.

When i did though, oh my WOW!

"Midnight baby Look!" I yelled in excitement.

It was a huge victorian house!

I walked through the from doors and saw a living room and a kitchen and a play room full of toys, and a bathroom.

I went upstairs to see a pink room the door read Midnight on it, and I walked in and it was huge and pink, with all new baby furniture, there was a guest room and our room which was amazing, then the rest was empty rooms, and the other two bathrooms.

"I love it I love it I love it!" I was so extatic.

"I'm glad you do!" Scott told me.

We said our goodbye's and I called Phil to let him know how much I loved it.

The next few day's I spent decorating Midnights room. I put CM Punk wall decals by her closet, and i put the 'reserved for best in the world' by her crib.

Now she could see her dad everyday.

I also put Diva's wall Decals on her door.

*One year later*

I had given birth to Twins a girl and boy in January.

Elijah Phillip Colt Brooks

and

Claire Mina Alliana Brooks.

Phil was constantly working at his career both of us now in our 30's.

I stayed home in Chicago with our kids, Midnight was now one years old, looking cuter and healthier then ever.

Tonight was RAW and I was going to attempt to watch it with the kids.

I would be happier to have Phil here but I wouldn't have ti any other way.

END


	28. Chapter 28 AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE  
>THE STORY FAMILY LIFE IS UP, GO READ AND REVIEW<strong>


End file.
